The Beauty In The Darkling
by MidnightStormer
Summary: A vampire/werewolf clois fic. What if Kal and Lois were in rival clans and were forced together under circumstance that neither of them like.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and the characters that are creations of my own mind. Everything to their rightfull owners.

THE BEAUTY IN THE DARKLING

Darkness surrounded the city, the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting off the cars like bullets ricocheting in the night. The streets were bare the only movement came from the two clans preparing for war. It was time for the final battle between the Akeldama and the Daciana, it was long over due and the only thing now was them to make their first strike.

The Daciana stalked waiting for the signal; waiting to become the beast that was inside of them. There he stood casting a shadow over the rest of the pack, blue piercing eyes and hair black as the night… he was their leader, their hope. They called him Kal. His eyes were raised to the sky waiting to see their shadows or anything to give away their position, he closed his eyes and his ears pricked up when he heard footsteps behind him. It was time.

The Akeldama however watched from above, like eagles stalking their prey. Waiting… waiting for them to make a mistake and reveal themselves, all eyes of their eyes where on their leader. Not the tallest but the most feared, brown hair which flowed down t her shoulders and deep hazel eyes. She was their only hope. Their chance to end it all once and for all. She was known as Lois. As her eyes cast over the city she felt as if she was being watched. She knew it was time.

They moved out, into the streets and waited for each other to make the first move. It was the Daciana that went first they changed from their human appearances to the beast tearing away their human skin as if they were removing any emotion. All taller, all with brown fur except for Kal who was black. They released a collective snarl which echoed through the streets leaving their teeth bared. Kals eyes had darkened when he located Lois, they darkened with pure hatred for her and her kind, filthy bloodsucker. They waited for the Akeldama to make their move. Their fangs glistened in the night as did their Berettas as they removed them out of their harnesses. They raised one Beretta each at the heart of the overgrown dogs. They waited. They waited for the sign to begin.

The rain was only thing in the way. There was a flash of lightening as if the Gods were telling them to start. The Daciana ran past Kal towards the Akeldama ready to attack. The Akeldama unloaded every bullet they had at the Daciana but they never slow down. They took out their sliver swords and ran past Lois whose eyes are trained on Kal. It was her mission to kill him. It was Kal's chance to get his revenge. The blood of both was stained on the pavement. Kal was walking through the fighting as if it wasn't around hi, his eyes locked on Lois's as hers did on him. They met in the middle encased by the fighting, they snarled at each other as the look of hatred shone through both their eyes. Ready to attack. Everything the Clans has been waiting for was coming to an end.

A faint police siren grew in the distance.

They knew they had los their chance again. They could not break the vow taken by their forefathers. No human blood will be spilt in the war between the two clans. Another lightening bolt flashed as they knew it was over. Their chance would come again. They both retreated to their own ends of the town, but not before Kal and Lois's eyes met again as if to say next time you won't be leaving alive. The rain washed away the blood from the sidewalk. The memory of what happened that night was lost with the rain. The battle was put to an uneasy rest.


	2. Chapter 1

They moved in the black of the night sky, like their was something chasing them. The rain poured down onto them washing away any blood as if it was purifying them from their sins. They arrived at Stone Manor. Head to toe in gleaming wet black clothes, Lois open the double doors and walked through the middle. Ignoring the whispers and stares she received off people she made her way into the back till she came to a fully black door, she took a deep breath _Here I goes again _she thought. She made her way down the spiral down the stairs which seemed to last forever, she finally reached the bottom. She made her way across a corridor but it was different from the others in the house, it was of the original stone poorly lit that no human would not be able to see were they were going. She always hated walking down here even as a child with her mom or dad. Lois grew tense she knew she had failed her father… again. As she reached the end of the corridor there was two of her fathers most trusted bodyguards standing outside the door like they were part of the manor. The old door creaked open and their he sat in the middle of the round, bare room. "I hope you have good news this time" he stated without looking at Lois.

"There was a complication, I didn't have enough time." she replied trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"A complication? Are you sure or was it your incompetence to carry out the one task I give you." he spat out towards Lois who was avoiding his gaze as well as trying not to flinch. She didn't answer. She knew she had failed him, but he wanted an answer. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get out a syllable the door flung open and in ran Andrei. Andrei was slightly taller than Lois but he was scrawny with dirty blonde hair that ran down his shoulders and hollow brown eyes which watched everything. He always freaked out Lois, she couldn't help it. It was some vibe she got off him. She didn't trust him.

Andrei and her father conferred in hushed tone, she knew better than to listen in. Her father kept giving her little glances, whilst her eyes bounced anywhere around the room except from her father. Andrei handed over a silver chain which has a ring on it then nodded twice and turned to leave the room his eyes connected with Lois, a shiver ran down her back which caused him to smirk. God she hated him. The door shut leaving Lois and the general. She heard the general sigh. "Father? … What is it? What's wrong?"

"when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Go get your mother tell he I need to speak to her and tell her it is urgent."

"But …"

"JUST DO IT!" he roared at her. Lois practically ran out the room and up the stair, _why did I have to question him, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once_. She walked up to the top floor to her parents bedroom and knocked in the door. She had learned her lesson about knocking when she was a teenager and that scarred her for life. Lois heard a faint "come in" so she entered, "mom, father wants to speak to you, he says it's urgent."

"Ok I'll go in a minute, come sit, tell me what happened today." she softly said whilst putting her arm around Lois guiding her to the seat at the end of her bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I messed up again. I let the general down again mom." Lois replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Shhh it's ok" she tried to soothe Lois

"No it's not, he see me as a complete failure. I know he wishes I was born a boy maybe he would be different to me if I was." she whispered the last part and allowed a single tear to fall down her right cheek.

"Don't ever speak like that your father loves you, do you understand, he LOVES you" her mother replied lifting Lois's head so she would look in her own glassy eyes.

There was another knock on the door and Andrei entered without being told to do so. "the general wants to know what is taking so long, also I would like to have a few minutes with Lois … if I may"

"I'm just on my way down and you may talk to Lois but keep it short I need her to keep an eye on Lucy tonight" she turned her attention from Andrei to Lois "is that going to be ok? Will you be alright?" all she received was a nod from Lois. _Just like her father, a good little soldier_. Her mother nodded to Andrei as she left and shut the door behind her.

Lois stood to move around Andrei and back to her own room but he stood in front unwilling to move. "Lois I know you that I am you fathers second in command and when he gives up his position I will be in charge and I will be needing a strong beautiful woman at my side who can carry on my name."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Lois can't you see, you are that woman. You may not see it yet but you will, I will prove to you I am the one for you. Your perfect match, your soul mate." Lois cringed at these word, she knew her soul mate would never be like him.

"you my soul mate? I don't think so. My soul mate will never be as weak and twisted as you. He won't make my skin scrawl with disgust every time I see or hear him, he won't look like he hasn't washed in the last decade, so move out my way."

"No" he replied with a firm tone causing Lois to push past him and walk into the corridor

"Argh can't you understand. I will never ever be with you." she shouted over her shoulder

"Well your dad thinks differently" he replied cockily with a smirk on his face, she stopped she could hear the smirk in his voice all she wanted to do was walk back and punch him. But no, she took a deep breath and walked away to her sister's room. She could feel his eyes on her even when she had turned the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois's mum walked through the heavy doors "Ellen" she heard as she entered "Sam" she said in common courtesy "what is the matter? Is it that urgent that it can't wait until after Amelia and the rest of the grand council arrives?"

"I'm sorry my love but it is, I heard that there have been sightings of the Gangrel clan in our town" the anger was clear in his voice but there was something else, Ellen's face paled even more she knew they meant trouble every town they have been in where other clans resided always ended in bloodshed. "Gangrel… are u sure?" her voice was trembling and less than a whisper " I wish I wasn't …… you should have seen that they did to Marco and he is one of our strongest but that's not what worries me it this" he hands her a silver chain with a ring at the end "you know what this means" his own voice threatening to break "Lois" she whispers whilst Sam move out his seat and in front of Ellen he lifts her chin with his hand causing her to look at him "I promise you they will never get Lois I will do what ever I need to do to protect her" his voice let Ellen know he meant it but it didn't stop the tears streaming down he face. He pulled her into a hug trying his best to comfort her the door opened behind then and entered Andrei he cleared his throat causing Ellen and Sam to separate. Sam looked at Ellen and wiped away the few stray tears on her cheeks before she turned to leave, giving Andrei a polite nod as she left.

As Ellen walked back to her room her mind was consumed with thoughts of what will happen _is this why all them other clans were massacred, what if we don't accept their offer for Lois will we be next . Can I give my daughter to a clan like that vicious, no order, the reason we are hated. _She entered her room and started pacing there was no way she could sit with her mind working at 100 mile per hour._ God, what will happen to lois if we don't were are we going to hide her I can't let them have her I have to keep her safe no matter what Sam says. Were is safe, what frighten the Gangrel enough to make them _her head rose as realisation hit, the only place safe for lois was with there rivals _would they make a deal to protect her or would they laugh in our faces. No I heard their leader this … Jor was a decent person Will sam ever agree to allow them to keep Lois safe well that is if they agree. Will Lois agree? She is hard headed like her father but maybe this will put this tension between us in the past well from a little while but maybe this may bring a truce._ Ellen stopped pacing and decided she need to check the history books about the Daciana _always better to be prepared. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucy, Lucy Argh will you give it a rest. I don't wana here about you and Paolo." Lois said while putting the pillow around her head to drone out Lucy. "Lois, lois are you listening?" Lois didn't reply which Lucy thought it was a sign to carry on. "Lois it was so romantic you need to go to Spain to the men in the clans are so gorgeous even you could get a guy. And did you know they have a tan, who knew vampires could tan?" Lucy looked behind her at a half asleep lois, "did you hear anything I said" "yea, yea course I did" said a half-asleep Lois "something about Spain" she yawns "vampires having a tan" she said while yawning "even I could get a man but I don't need one. Lucy shook her head, silently laughing at Lois as she fell back asleep. She saw a glimpse of Lois's car key _well she wouldn't mind I it borrowed her car if she never finds out_. She reaches over to the keys and takes them out Lois's pocket careful not to wake her. She slowly tip-toed out of the room and out the hallway window.

Lois shot up from her sleep to find Andrei watching her "what do you want?" an irritated lois asked rubbing the sleep about of her eyes, he smirked then walked forward to the end of the bed and leaning forward making lois lean away "your mother and father wants to see you in the office. I'd hurry if I was you it looks important" he flashed her a smile of his yellow teeth and left. Lois made her way from her sister's room to hers to freshen up, realising she was missing her car keys she hoped Lucy wasn't doing anything stupid as she made her way down. Lois made I silent prayer hoping they weren't going to ask her about marrying Andrei, she shuddered the thought even made her sick. She made her way down the stairs again, through the heavy doors to find her father sitting in his seat and her mom standing to his left both with a serious looks on their faces .

"Lois I think you should sit down. We need to talk" her mother said in firm but yet soft voice. _Please please please don't let it be about Andrei. _


	3. Chapter 2

They moved in the shadows fast but silent. They had to be silent the sun would be up soon meaning so would the humans. They carried the injured which included Kal's older brother Cole. The anger in Kal's eyes was clear he blamed the vampires as he had always done. "Kal" said Cole struggling to stay conscious "rest brother we will be home soon, whatever you need to say can wait" Kal replied gently, he turned to the rest of the clan "get home at once and remember stay hidden. I will meet you there." his voice was stern compared to the way he talked to his brother. "Kal" he heard faintly again, he closed his eyes with his back to his brother wishing they would all just leave him be. He turned to face his brother "Cole I promise I will be home as soon as I get some time alone, I need to think" Cole opened his mouth to speak but Kal cut him off "and I promise I will be careful" Cole chuckled softly nodded his head and left.

Kal ran through and out the town into the forest then he stopped. He looked around making sure there was no-one around, when it was clear there wasn't anyone he removed this black leather jacket letting it fall to the floor as he transformed. In his wolf form he let out an anguish full howl and he started running again. He started to slow as he heard sound of movement which confused him the humans never came up this far and it didn't sound like any animal. He moved closer to the noise slowly as if he was stalking his prey, careful of his footing he didn't want to alert whatever it was. He located the source of the noise and hid waiting to see what made it. They looked human but they weren't they were vampires. What were the vampires doing in Daciana territory? Instead of attacking he decided to wait and watch. That's when he saw it, the mark on their arm they were Gangrel. He was about to leave when he saw another vampire come through the trees to talk to them, he didn't look like a Gangrel. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and was tall but scrawny plus he looked sane whereas the Gangrel looked like dirty mobsters dressed in suits from the last century and older, greasy hair which was tied up in a low ponytail and looked like they escaped out of a mental institution. "well do we have a deal then" he heard the blond one say, the two Gangrel conversed in hushed tones of a dead language but you could tell they were disagreeing after 10 minutes of talking between each other they look at the blond haired one and nodded both showing their yellow teeth as the Gangrel handed over a silver chain with a ring on it to the blond one. Kal had seen enough he turned to leave and ran out of there he needed to report this.

He burst through the doors of this fathers study "Dad I have something important I must tell you" his father nodded as if to say continue so he did "I was in the forest I was going for a run to calm my mind and I heard some noise so I decided to check what it was. Dad there was vampires …" his father didn't respond so Kal decided to continue "Dad it was the Gangrel they were meeting someone else to agree to a deal when they had they gave the person a silver chain with a ring on it." His father was in deep thought Kal had learned that look by now, he finally spoke "what did this person look like?"  
"the guy they were meeting?" His father nodded "He had dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders and was tall but scrawny, if I didn't know any better I would say he was Akeldama but why would they be meeting Gangrel I thought that even there own kind hated them" His father stood and went around the desk and put his hand on Kal's shoulder "don't worry about that my son, go on and check on your brothers" Kal nodded then turned to leave.

Kal walked through the house to the makeshift infirmary were his brother Cole laid and his brother Corey sat in the chair arguing about what TV show to watch "nooo Cole put on MTV Cribs" Corey said while trying to get to the remote "Listen to me Corey I'm the one injured I get to choose the show and I say Sex and the City" hitting Corey in the head with the remote "Cole your so gay, only girls watch Sex and the City now give me the remote" Corey begged "no it's the one were Samantha meats Smith Jerrod" said a smug Corey "that's it" Corey said before he leapt for the remote grabbing a hold of it but landing on the floor causing it to slip out his hands and into Kal's "I don't known about you but I feel like watching the Simpsons" he grinned and moved into the seat that was once Corey's. "Simpsons … again?" Corey looked at the screen "come on you've seen this one" Corey moaned "No I haven't this is the one were Lisa becomes a vegetarian" "KAL you lie! You have seen this one" Cole argued "well I haven't seen it in a while" Kal quipped back with a smug grin causing Corey to grab the remote from a distracted Kal.

Lara stood in the doorway watching her three sons arguing about what to watch, she chuckled inwardly as she had seen this play out hundreds of times before and Cole always won, that was what he had got from his father. She sighed her sons were growing up and looking more like their father each day Cole and Corey had his eyes but Kal, Kal had hers and he used them to his advantage every chance he got especially when he was young. "Mom" she heard Cole say. She lifted her head and walked into the room standing on the left of Cole brushing his hair out of his face "how you feeling? Does your leg still hurt?" He shook his head "no mum it's better now, it would be better if I could watch my sex and the city" directing the part to Corey and Kal. Corey and Kal looked at each other with a raised eyebrow then at Cole and at the same time said "No" and turned back to the TV and carried on watching pimp my ride. "Aunt Lara," She turned around to hear her niece Kara "Uncle Jor-El wants to see you in his study" Kara said as she walked into the room. "Ok, play nice boys and Kara keep an eye on them" she said a leaving the room, "wait aunt Lara does that mean I am in charge" shouting out the door and grins when she receives a nod of her aunt. She turns to face her cousins whose faces fell when they saw her grin. "Remote" she said putting her hand out for it " I think it is time for lipstick jungle and Robert Buckley" the boys all groan she grinned victoriously "Kal move you're in my seat" walking around the bed to Kal's side as he got out the seat and sat on the end of Coles bed. Cole nudged Kal with his foot nodding his head at Kara and he nodded "Kara can we watch anything but Lipstick Jungle please" giving her the puppy dog look, it wasn't working he decided to try another tactic "you know that guy you want to marry and haven't seen in a week, I'l..…. I'll get you a date with that guy; you know who I'm talking about the guy with the blond hair who is always wearing green." He could see her restraint weakening when she looked at him this was it the final push and he gave her the biggest puppy dogs eyes possible. "Fine, ok how about the big bang theory?" they all nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jor-El is everything ok?" Lara asked as she came in. Jor-El looked up and gave a weak smile "come sit, Kal has seen," he sighed "he has seen Gangrel in our territory and they were making a deal with another vampire, Lara if they were making a deal with the Akeldama this could be the end of this clan. We aren't as strong as we used to be look at how many were injured this time, including Cole. What are we going to do?" Lara got up and walked behind Jor-El and put her hands on his shoulders trying to ease the tension that was building up "We are going to inform the other clans to tell them what we suspect and we will have to talk to the Akeldama" Jor-El looked up to say something but Lara cut him off before he could talk "and see if they have any answer to this meeting and if they claim it is not them we will have to believe them and if they lie to us we will call on the clans and fight to survive as we always have done." Jor-El got up and turned to look at Lara he let out a sigh "that means we will have to bring Kal into this, are you sure you want to do that?" Lara nodded "we don't have a choice" Jor-El nodded and then moved to his desk and pressed the intercom button "can you send Kal up"

"Kal," he turned his head from the TV to see Pete "you're father wants to see you in his office" He nodded and smiled at Pete who has been his best friend since childhood. He left the room and walked with Pete back to his dad's "So I heard about the almost battle between you and the 'great' Lois" Kal grinned "I bet she is glad that it was an almost battle I don't think she would want to hurt that pretty face" Pete stopped causing Kal to look back at him "you think she's pretty? I bet you would like to face her in another kind of battle" Kal shook his head and laughed lightly "only you could jump straight to that kind of battle, now if you don't mind I'm late for a meeting with my father" with that he turned and left leaving Pete standing there thinking he didn't deny it.

Kal knocked and entered "ahh Kal there you are. What took you so long?" his father asked "sorry dad I got talking to Pete. What did you want to talk about?" His mother walked to his side guiding him to the seat in front of his dad's desk, his father cleared his throat before he informed Kal about their plan and by the look on Kal's face he knew he wasn't happy. "You actually want to talk to them ... Them filthy bloodsuckers after everything they did" he raged, his father stood up face full of anger "now listen to me, I know what they did I don't think it's something we will ever forget but we have to do this to save this clan now will you do it?" Kal sighed and ran his hand through his hair "of course I will, I promised to protect this clan and that's what I will do. Lara walked up to Kal "look at me Kal-El" she could see the anger in his eyes "you're doing what is right I know you don't see it now but you will when it is over" and she pulled him into a tight hug, Kal pulled away nodded at his dad then left. Lara turned to Jor-El walked up to him and also gave his a hug and a quick kiss then left leaving Jor-El to write to the Akeldama arranging a meet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal walked down the empty corridor to his room. Thoughts swirled in his head he needed to think. _What is wrong with him_, I cant believe he wants to make a deal with a vampire clan. The Akeldama of all clans out there. He entered his room, walked to the bed and lay down how could he want to make a deal with them after what they have done the voice in his head replied because your father wants this clan to survive. Kal closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, will the other clans come to our rescue if we need them? We can't fend off both the Akeldama and the Gangrel. Kal sat up and stretched his arms moving over to the window looking out at the sun rising what did the chain and the ring mean? Kal needed to sleep but he knew with all these questions in his mind he couldn't. He sat in thought for a moment remembering when things between the clans were good and how quickly they changed he shook his head, thoughts like that don't bring any good. He rose and decided if he couldn't sleep he might as well find out about the chain. He stopped how am I going to get Kara that date, his face paled he would rather face the Gangrel single handed that face Kara if he didn't get her this date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book number 112 finally he had found it. The chain and the ring in vampire clans. ok so lets see ring given between to clans, yep got that sign of future relation, ok he skimmed down some more also a sign of asking for a hand in marriage, marriage that's nice, wait what, marriage … between the Akeldama and Gangrel? He shook is head impossible but is it? A union between the two would basically make them one of the strongest clans but that would mean their leader will have to give up his eldest to them. It couldn't happen could it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The letter was delivered by Knox the go between for years as was his father before him. He knocked on the door of stone manor and requested to see either Samuel Lane or his wife Ellen. He noticed the vampire were even less welcoming compared to the werewolves at least they didn't look at him like some meat. He was directed to the office underground to see Ellen Lane standing there with a smile on her face as if she was waiting for this letter for years. She took it from Knox and read her smile radiated even more with every sentence. Samuel entered looking Knox up and down but stopped when Ellen called him holding out the letter, Samuels once somber face now held a smile as he wrote back to Jor-El.

Knox returned to the El manor with the letter from Samuel in his hand to give to Jor-El. The time and date was arranged the meeting between the two clans will happen at the hour of darkling on the 13th.


	4. Chapter 3

The room was poorly lit with dull red walls and a low hanging light. A round table sits in the middle of the room it has two blades and a silver chalice on it with one chair at either side. One for each clan leader. Two doors are at opposites ends of the room, one for each clan. The doors opened at the same time. The Daciana walked in through the black door on the right and the Akeldama through the red door on the left. Jor-el entered with Kal and Cole following him whereas Samuel entered with Andrei and Lois. This was in accordance with the rules of the room - 'Only three may enter and three must leave at a time'.

Jor-el and Samuel sat down with Kal, Cole, Lois and Andrei behind them. Kal's eyes were studying Andrei he recognized him, but from where? Lois had her eyes on Kal and studied his face but it had been too long. He had changed, his eyes snapped to hers, the intensity, the hate. Kal felt her eyes on him. He couldn't stand it anymore he looked at her, she looked different but her eyes were the same and yet he could not show anything more than hate in his eyes. It was not for her, though, more for the one standing next to her.

"Samuel, it been a long time" said Jor-el extending his hand which Samuel took "But for good reasons Jor-el or have you forgotten" Jor-el eyes hardened "it's not something that can be forgotten and I'd prefer you wouldn't bring it up" Samuel looked up at Kal and Cole who had both tensed up and were looking down at Samuel trying to restrain themselves. Samuel looked at Jor-el and nodded "what did you wish to discuss with me?" Jor-el cleared his throat "I was informed that someone from your clan was meeting the Gangrel secretly in our territory, did you have any knowledge of this?" Samuel was nervous he had to tread carefully but he kept up his poker face "No I did not; I would never meet with them""I never said you would Samuel I asked if anyone in your clan may have""No never Jor-el, I made sure that the clan knew never to speak to them. They have disgraced us to many times"."that may be true but I was also informed of a chain being passed and we both know what that means don't we, or have you forgotten and need to be reminded Samuel?" Samuels face hardened "I don't think you need to tell me what that means and …" There was a knock on the Akeldama and Daciana door cutting off Samuel, Kal went to answer his door and Lois to answer hers. "Kal-el I need to speak at this meeting I have something important we must discuss, will you switch your place with me?" Kal looked at his father, then nodded at his mother and left while she entered. "Lois, I need you to switch place with me in this meeting, it is important" Lois nodded and left as her mother entered.

Lara and Ellen smiled at each other, they both knew that they did not need to have problems between them, just because the men have problems between themselves "gentlemen we have a solution for our problem" said Lara "we work together to remove the Gangrel from the area and when we have done that, we can go back to the way we were." or maybe it could end the feud she added to herself. Samuel spoke up "that is an idea but that doesn't solve my other problem." this time it was Ellen who replied "Don't worry Samuel we have a solution for that to, we have Kal-el to protect Lois in a disclosed area that only certain people will know of. It will allow the trust between the clans during this time to strengthen. Also Kal and Lois already are acquainted with each other making this easier for both of the clans" Ellen smiled at Lara then Jor-el who smiled back "it sounds like you two have been working on this for a while and I see no problem in it except how will you get Kal and Lois to both agree, because if Lois is anything like Kal it will be hard work." Lara put a hand on Jor-el's shoulder "that is the easy part we tell them it is for the clan they are loyal to." Lara looked at Cole "Cole, I need you to keep this between the six of us for now can you do that" Cole looked his mother in the eye "yes, I can if it's what's best." Ellen turned to Andrei "Andrei can you do the same" He kept his eyes on Samuel when he nodded. They all looked at Samuel he was the only one who hadn't said anything after Ellen had finished "I guess we have a truce then" and extended his left hand over the chalice and Jor-el did the same they both picked up the blade in their right hand and cut their left hand allowing their blood to flow into the chalice and mix. Cole and Andrei both moved forward, pulled out a box of matches, both lighting one match and set fire to the blood inside the chalice. The flame stayed alight for a moment and when it died, the blood had burned black. The truce was made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois and Kal stood outside in the waiting area, in silence. Their eyes everywhere but on each other but Lois couldn't resist it anymore she looked at Kal and she remembered the last time they talked. It was her 13th birthday, the day her world tore apart.

**flashback**

The sun had just set yet it still was sending red rays out behind the clouds. It was the night of Lois's birthday, both clans were there laughing and talking. To an outsider they would have looked as one big family. Lois was watching the children play a game of 'football' sitting in her red dress her mum had made her wear, her hair tied in a loose ponytail with her fringe coming down to her bright hazel eyes. There she sat swinging her legs as if she had all the time in the world. Lara came over to Lois sitting in the seat next to her "How come you aren't playing with them" indicating to her son, Cole who was arguing with Pete."Mum said not to get my dress dirty until the cake had been cut" replied Lois as Lara smiled at her, Lois looked around and asked "Auntie Lara, where's Kal?" she hadn't seen him yet she wanted to show him her dress. "He should be around I saw him with Lucy earlier, she dragged him off as soon as he walked through the door" Lara smiled at the memory but more at the look of terror she saw on Kal-el's face. Lois felt and unknown feeling in the bottom of her stomach rising up. Lara saw Lois's reaction It couldn't be she thought "Lois why don't you go look for Kal-el? Save him from your sister" Lois nodded and left.

"Lucy, let me go. Lucy please I want to go see Lois. LUCY!" Lucy stopped and turned around. Kal gulped she looked raised a finger to point at him "Kal-el" Kal was in trouble and he knew it "I need you to help me finish Lois's present" she fumed " Now Move!" pointing her finger in the general direction of her room. Kal's head sunk as he trudged to her room. "So Kal what do you think?" Showing him a group picture of them smiling as if butter wouldn't melt. "It's nice, but why did you need my help" he asked inwardly shaking his head at her face."Well if you wait a sec I'll show you" she turned over the picture and the entire group had signed it except Kal. He took the pen out her hand and wrote his message. He gave the pen back to Lucy as there was a knock at the door.

Lucy pushed Kal out the door and into Lois. "Hey Lois, Happy 13th Birthday!" He smiled at her "you look really nice." Lois smiled at Kal as he smiled back lost in each other's eyes even Lucy opened the door behind them seeing the way they were looking at each, "Oooh Lois and Kal sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes argh" Lois tackled Lucy to the ground before she could finish but Lucy kept laughing at Lois. While Kal tried to pull Lois off. "Come on Lois lets go somewhere else, I want to give you your present." He smiled at her pulling her away from Lucy. They walked down the corridor and Lucy watched as Lois slipped her hand into Kal's.

They entered Lois's room, Kal smiled the style of the room was 100% Lois, the pile of clothes moved to the sides, the Whitesnake cassette covers in random place on the floor and not to forget her posters which had been restricted to one wall, he walked over to the unmade bed and sat down waiting for Lois to join him. Lois followed Kal to her bed and sat next to him, they sat for a minute in comfortable silence then Kal spoke "Lois" causing her to look at him "here I want to give you this" said Kal as he stood up taking a box out his back pocket and handed it to Lois. "open it" Lois looked at Kal then the box as she opened it. It was a silver charm bracelet with only three charms on it, she looked at Kal "Kal, it's gorgeous, can you put it on me?" Kal smiled but it didn't reach his eyes which only confused Lois "I'm sorry, I can't" he got off the bed with his back to Lois he couldn't look into her eyes and tell her this "Lois I overheard my dad talking today and I don't think we can be friends anymore, so this is why I got you this bracelet. The charms are the three things I always remember about us. The teddy bear for when we first met, the star for the first time you made me listen to your music and the red heart for today" he turned around looking at Lois to see tears streaming down her face. His heart broke as he looked at her, he reached out to wipe away the tears of Lois's face but she pulled away, his own tears threatened to fall but he hid them. He had to do this.

"Lois, Lois please look at me for a second" he moved back onto the bed and reaching out for the charm bracelet. She slowly turned her head and looked at him in the eyes, she could see the sadness in his as he could in hers. "I got you this bracelet so you know I never wanted to do this but I can't change what has happened Lo… Do you understand?" Allowing him to wipe the tears of her face she nodded "it's not fair" she whispered and with that Kal pulled her into a hug. Holding her close, never wanting to let go but he had to. Kal pulled away first "Lois you cannot let your dad find out that I got you this ok? Promise you wont tell him" she looked up at him again "I promise Kal, I promise" he nodded and got up to leave, he had made it halfway to the door before he stopped it was as if an invisible force was stopping him from moving further. He could feel her eyes on him, it was now or never. Kal walked back with a determined look on his face, he hadn't done this before. He reached Lois, he put his hand on either side of her face moving his face closer to hers, their eyes slowly closing until his lips met hers they stayed like for a second or two before Kal pulled away and left Lois alone.

************

Kal had been watching Lois, he watched while a single tear ran down the side of her face. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. He wanted to go over and wipe away the tear telling her he is there for her but he can't. He can't look at her anymore. He turns his back to her and his own tear escapes his mask.


	5. Chapter 4

Kal looked out the window to see a gray cloud covering the city like a blanket as the rain washed away the morning. He sighed, why did she effect him like this? He couldn't understand. He remembered the night of the first battle when he saw her again for the first time. He remembered as the rain hit them both, hard. The pang of guilt that he felt when he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before it turned to anger. Kal turned from the window, he couldn't be thinking like this. What is done is done. But he would give up everything for things to be different.

"Dude who killed your dog?" Kal jumped at Corey's voice "what do you want Corey?" an annoyed Kal asked his grinning brother. Corey walked into Kal's room, over to his freshly made bed and flopped backwards putting his hand behind his head near Kal's jacket. "Well, my favorite brother" Kal raised his eyebrow he wants something "I was wondering, well more hoping" here it comes "if you could let me borrow your car" Kal burst out laughing "do," for the part in red what do you mean to say he gasped for air as Corey's hand moved for Kal's keys in his jacket pocket, he couldn't finish his sentence, he remembered what happened the last time Corey borrowed a car and no way was that happening to his mustang. Once he had regained control of his breathing Kal said "No!" as he stood up straight, he walked over to his brother and grabbed him by the ear twisting it as he dragged him out the room and shutting the door in Corey's face. Corey looked at the door with a grin. He reached into his back pocket he pulled out Kal's keys to the mustang and left.

Kal walked back into the center of his room. His back to his bed. There was books neatly stacked on the shelf and in the bookcases. A few posters of his favorite bands which included AC/DC and Guns.. His desk was at the corner next to the fireplace. Kal sat on the bed for a few minutes, thinking, his eyes on the fireplace. Does she hate me? _Would you blame her if she did a voice replied in his head. _He had made up his mind, Kal walked over to the fireplace which had a few ornaments on top one of which was a black volcanic rock carved smooth which lay horizontally he turned it 90° and the fireplace popped open. He took a deep breath and moved the fireplace wide enough so he could get in and shut it behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lois …. Lois. Lois get up! I need to talk to you" a frustrated Lucy said, receiving no sign that Lois was up she walked over to a sleeping Lois and nudged her still no response so she tired again but this time harder yet again no response. Lucy shook her head before she noticed a glass on the side table and an evil smirk grew on her face. There Lucy stood glass full to the brim with water ready to tip it her hand shaking slightly she knew Lois would get her back. Now or never she thought, she took a deep breath as her hand moved diagonally she heard Lois mutter something in her sleep it made Lucy stop. Lois muttered it again "Kal" so quiet it could barely be heard. Lucy knew better than to awake Lois when she is having this dream.

Lois woke hours later to a cold, empty room. The sun had started to set, she sighed it wasn't long before she could go out, she needed space away for everything. She moved to leave the room but as soon as she had her hand on the door handle she couldn't move any further, it was as if something was pulling her back into her room. She closed her eyes she knew what it was she turned around walking to her bed, she opened her eyes as she started to kneel down besides the bed she looked under it and put her hand out to reach a few loose floorboards. When the floorboards had been removed she pulled out a shoe box. She sat with her back against her bed she took a deep breath before she opened the box, inside was the picture Lucy gave her for her 13th birthday, she felt the tears building up but refused to let them fall. She looked at the picture they were all so young, so innocent. She smiled as she read the messages on the back, she stopped at Kal's.

_**To a friend I have loved and lost**_

_**Yours forever Kal x**_

She could no longer hold back her tears, they ran down her face, why can he affect me like this, its not fair. She reached into the box again and pulled out the charm bracelet. She held it tight in her left hand as she continued to cry. She wished it didn't hurt, she wished she could tune him out but she couldn't he was the one part of herself she didn't want to forget. She sat there for hours but to here they seemed like minutes.

"Lois are you here?" Lucy's voice came for the doorway. She received no answer and turned to leave she heard a choked sob. She made her way around the bed were she saw Lois sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest as she held the bracelet tight crying. Lois never cried in front of Lucy but this time she couldn't stop. Lucy sat next to Lois and put her arm around her. No words were needed, Lucy being there was enough, for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind blew across the old ruins, the moon looked bigger from where Kal was sitting. They were out he could feel it, he should be keeping an eye on them but he couldn't. All he could think about was her. He sighed as he brought his knees to his chest. How he wished things were different, a shiver ran up his spine "what do you want Cole?" His older brother moved out the shadow of the trees and sat next to Kal "I wanted to see how you were doing bro, and it hurt seeing her I could see it in your eyes." Cole stated. Kal felt Cole looking at him but he kept his eyes on the ground "how did you find me?" Kal questioned, Cole shook his head with a slight grin on his face "I checked your room you weren't there so I figured you took the fireplace out here" Kal looked at him in shock how did he know about the fireplace? "Dude I'm your brother course I know about the fireplace like I also know every night before her 13th birthday you would go through the fireplace to meet her. Every night bro so you can't say seeing her didn't affect you because I know it did, just like the day of the battle. Kal turned his head away from his brother as his tears began to fall "I… I just miss her so much" he whispered "I broke her heart bro I don't expect her to forgive me but…" he sighed what else could he say, Cole knew everything, Kal always confided in him, he didn't know why he did, he just did. Cole and Kal both rose, Kal knew Cole still had to do his duties. Cole put his right hand on Kal's left shoulder and turned to leave but stopped, he turned around engulfing Kal in a bear hug. Kal pulled away from the hug "I think you are going soft bro" Cole just grinned at him " shurup you better go home, mum is gonna wana talk to you" Cole said "well what you waiting for, go on get going." Kal shook his head as he walked away from Cole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois stood on the rooftop of Theodore tower, the stars shone overhead watching the city. She looked down to the people in the streets, the streets were busy and the people ignorant to everything and everyone around them, she envied them. The cold wind blew past her as she felt a presence behind her. She closed her eyes all she wanted was to be alone "Lois" said the voice she opened her eyes, he was not going to leave her alone. "what do you want Andrei?" he opened his mouth to speak but instead he moved closer to her "as you know Amelia is to arrive tomorrow night which is a very important night for us and I thought I would give you the honor of accompanying me as my date." he stated with a wide grin on his face, which pissed Lois of even more, who does he think he is, give ME the honor I'll show him. Lois raised her eyebrow and moved around him like she was circling her prey "actually Andrei I'm not going" Andrei's eyes bulged in shock and anger "what are you on about, your father would have never agreed to this!" Lois smirked "well who said anything about the general knowing?" Andrei looked at her he couldn't believe what was coming out her mouth "wh ..what you going to do instead?" he looked down, his eyes opened in realization he lifted his head "your going to see him aren't you. Your going to see that disgusting, rabid dog?" He spat out. Lois's eyes widened she wasn't going to lie she wanted to see Kal even though he may attack her on sight but how did he know? "I DO NOT want to go see that dog and how dare you even think that." A smirk grew on Andrei's face as he calmed "I'll have the dress sent to your room for tomorrow don't stay out here to long." Lois watched him stunned as he walked past her brushing his hand against hers, she fought the urge to shudder he still made her sin crawl. Andrei reached the door but stopped. He turned and walked back to Lois this time standing behind her with his front flush against her back "if I ever here about you talking about that bastard dog or I find out you have been thinking about him and trust me I will know if you have. I will make you both pay because you see Lois I have big plans for you and me, plans which include you as my wife" he whispered maliciously into her ear "I wont let anyone ruin them" with that he left not looking back once. Lois moved backwards till she reached the railing which she used to brace herself she released a shaky breath.

She closed her eyes as she wished for another life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal made his way home he decided to take the short cut meaning he had to walk through the garage, he made his way past Cole's car and some others one when he reached the spot were his car should have been it was empty. The anger rose in Kal, how dare he, especially after I told him no. Kal wanted nothing more to find his little brother and embarrass him in front of his friends but his mom wanted to see him and it also gave him more time to plan.

He trudged through the house and into the spare study which his mother decided to take over. He knocked on the door and entered, he couldn't see his mom "Mom you here? Cole said you wanted to talk to me" he heard no reply or get any indication she was here "mom?" he sighed. He decided he might as well wait for her so he moved further into the room to were the couch was and laid onto it. His mother walked into the room a few moment later as she did she noticed Kal on the couch "Kal-el?, you awake?" she received a small barely noticeable nod "do you mind opening your eye?" again she received a nod "Kal-el" she said sharply Kal rose from the couch with a grin on his face and moved his feet off the couch so his mom could sit down. Lara sat next to Kal and turned to face him "Kal-el, my son, I have something important to say, something I require you to do, and I would appreciate if you would hold your thoughts until I have finished ok?" Kal looked his mother in his eyes it's something important he thought and nodded. Lara nodded, she looked down taking a deep breath before she started. "Kal-el your father and General Lane have made a truce" He opened his mouth to speak but Lara raised her hand to stop him "they made this truce so we could work together to combat the Gangrel" Kal could not look into her eyes he kept them down as he was in deep thought. "You saw the Gangrel offer a chain to this other vampire you saw, well that chain symbolizes an offer of engagement and as it was given to the General they were asking for Lois's hand in marriage" she noticed Kal sadden at Lois's name she wished this could reconcile them two. "my son, part of the truce was you and you alone would guard Lois until the Gangrel were removed of this land" Kal rose his head, his eyes piercing his mom's eyes she could see the anger and pain in them she knew it would hurt him to be with her and then to go back to the way it was but there was a chance they could be on friendly terms again. Kal rose from his seat his back to his mother as he spoke "Have you forgotten what they did? How much pain they caused both the clans" his mother opened her mouth to speak but this time Kal put up his hand to silence her "Mom how can you ask something like this from me, ever since I was 14 I was put into to training on how to kill them, I had the hatred for them forced into my head and you want me to protect one of them. Give me one good reason why I should!" Kal paced the room as Lara rose and stood in front of his to stop him in his tracks "You will do this because if you don't this clan will not survive, you may hate me for the rest of your life but at least the people who are your family will be safe and protected. I know after this you probably wont be able to stay in this city but I need you to do this not just for the clan but for me too my son." Lara said her eyes glistening at the end, she knew if the clans didn't reconcile she would loose her son but she had to take that risk. Kal's own eyes were glassy as his mother raised a hand to his cheek " I will do this for you mom, not for the clan, for you. And if I do leave its not your fault. I love you mom" Lara gave him a sad smile and a kiss on his forehead "I love you to my little Kal-el"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walked into her mothers room, she decided to call it and early night after her run in with Andrei "Mom you here?" she asked as she entered the room, she saw her mom on the balcony "Lois come out here and join me, I think we should have a talk" Lois's eyes went wide please don't be about Andrei "er.. Sure" she made her way to the balcony which had two seats facing each other and a table in the middle, she sat down in the seat closest to the exit. Ellen took a deep breath then sat in the seat opposite Lois.

"Lois, what I have to tell you is important and I need you to let me finish without you interrupting me, ok?" Ellen asked and when she received a nod from Lois she continued. "There is something me and you father didn't tell you when we asked you down that day after the battle. We, well your father received something from the Gangrel we decided not to tell you unless we had a solution and we do. Lois they gave your father a silver chain which had a single silver ring on it, do you know what this means?" Lois shook her head as Ellen took a deep breath "Ok," she looked into Lois's eyes "It is an offer of engagement" Lois's was in shock, they Gangrel wanted her hand in marriage. Ellen reached for Lois's hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance but she wasn't sure if it registered with Lois "Lois don't worry yet, we have an idea on how to solve this and it wont have you marrying the a Gangrel"

"how?" Lois had to ask but it was less than a whisper.

"The Daciana and us have made a truce," she waited for a reaction from Lois but she received none and decided to carry on. "We will work together to clear the land of the filthy Gangrel and they can help keep you safe until every Gangrel has left this land or this earth." Lois finally looked at her mum, confusion clear in her eyes "how are they going to keep me safe?" she had found her voice. Ellen moved closer to Lois "not all the Daciana clan will be keeping you safe, just one member." Ellen took another deep breath before saying "Kal." Lois pulled her hand away from her mums, how could she agree, she knew how much he hurt her. She shook her head in disbelief as she stood the leave, "Lois wait!" she heard just as she reached the door "I need you to do this, I know Kal hurt you but for the sake of both our clans, I need you to do this" Ellen pleaded as she moved closer to Lois cupping her face in both her hands. "this temporary truce could become a permanent one, so there wouldn't be any more fighting between the clans it could be like the way it used to be." A few tears fell from Lois's eye as her mum brushed them away with her thumbs "mum what if things get worse, I couldn't live here if things did" Ellen's eyes became glassy, she could loose her daughter but she need to take the risk either way they are left worse off if things go bad between the clans. "Lo, I wouldn't ask if I had a choice, I need you to do this, if not for our clan do it for me. Please" Lois looked into her mothers eyes for a few minutes before nodding "ok, I will do it, for you." Ellen pulled her into a tight hug "I love you mom" she heard Lois say "I love you to my little Lo."


	6. Chapter 5

The manor was still. No one but Andrei was awake and he was looking for a way out. The dark corridors seemed everlasting as he moved through them quickly and quietly as possible. He was running late, and they would not be happy about that. He made his way past Lois's bedroom where he lingered for a few moments just visualizing her in her bed. He stood there until he heard movements within the room causing him to remember he was already late. He made his way out the house and into the car he had parked a couple of miles away hidden from everyone.

The car raced down the roads across the deserted part of town, not caring if the light was red or green. He made his way into the far area away from Daciana and Akeldama land. To the land were the Catacombs lay. Andrei parked his car in the trees. Hidden. The land was dark and unkempt, the burial site was circular the tombs encasing the statue of Lord Mayfair to the humans he was mayor of this pathetic town but to the vampire it was the beacon if what was and will be again. He moved further toward the circle were they were waiting all in black except the 'Prince' who was head to toe in white. They called him Lex

"You are late" Prince Lex snarled with his back to Andrei.

"I'm sorry, I was … held up" he replied the fear evident in his voice. Prince Lex slowly turned towards Andrei. He was the same height as Andrei, a slim build almost feminine feature; his eyes were a sharp cold blue, emotionless. He had thin lips which curled into an evil smirk but nothing stood out about him more than his hair or lack of. The prince was easily confused for a mortal but there was nothing human about him not anymore it died when he tasted his first human

"Held up? What did that whore Lois go on walkabouts again? Hmm?" He said sarcastically with a bitter tone in his voice the other Gangrel laughed causing Andrei to suppress a flinch.

"General Lane wanted to go over a few more things about a new deal he has made wit…"

"A NEW DEAL! IT WAS YOUR JOB THEY REMAINED AT THEIR WEAKEND STATE!" Prince Lex started to pace "who have they made there deal with?""the, erm, Daci..a..n..a" Andrei supplied in a quite voice. Lex had stopped pacing and had instead turned to Andrei with a cold smirk on his face.

"Werewolves? No wonder you are agitated isn't that whore in 'love' with a mutt? Well then again maybe this will be useful as you know they both have younger siblings at an easily corruptible age and with the right push they will do what we want" Lex turned around again and looked to the man towards his right and nodded. "but as you know Andrei you being late cannot go unpunished, I mean what will people think if I just let you go." Andrei gulped but he wasn't going to argue and he didn't resist when they pounced on him holding him to the ground baring his back. The man who he had nodded to pulled out a whip made of steel. "good to see you didn't have the nerve to remove your branding Andrei, you were always the little coward" Lex sneered at him as he raised his right hand which house the steel whip and lashed it down onto Andrei's back. He let out a blood curdling scream which echoed with every hit a new wound was opened and a new scream released. With every wound the blood escaped his body. The screams started to die down and Lex's once white suit was red as he licked some of the blood of the whip. Andrei was let go and he lay on the floor, lifeless. Lex leaned forward and grabbed Andrei's mouth between his hand. "Next time don't be late" he threw Andrei's face into the grass and left followed by the rest of the Gangrel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal collapsed onto his bed. His bag was semi packed laying to his left his clothes strewn all over the floor he didn't understand why he was worrying about clothes it was just another job, nothing more.

"Kal," he turned his head to see Kara standing in his doorway "come on lets finish getting you packed" she said as she walked into the room as Kal nodded as he slowly rose, he gave Kara a sad smile. Kara walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a few t-shirt and a few shirts. She walked back to him and put them on the bed as she raised one arm to put around his shoulder "Don't worry Kal it will be over quicker than you think" he started to fold the shirts that she got for him and placed them into his bag. He sighed "she won't trust me, not anymore." Her heart bled for him she hated to see her little cousin like this "Don't worry about her the only person you should be worrying about is me." she said. She smirked as the look of confusion grew on his face "don't tell me you forgot the date you promised me with one Oliver Queen" she feigned a look of shock horror and laughed inwardly as he looked even more confused as he searched for that name "Ohhh you mean green been" she raised her eyebrow "err I mean Ollie, don't worry cuz ill get it sorted." she raised her eyebrow even more damn it nearly touching her hair line "you know what I'll go get it sorted right now" and he left the room like a bat out of hell. Kara smirked it always worked ok now it was time to put her plan into action. She walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out a club worthy shirt and put it in his bag hidden beneath the rest of his clothes

Ok .. Ok I need to find green bean, I mean Ollie he stood in the middle of the house for a second and thought he will be in Cole's room and he made his way over. Kal knocked once and entered the room to see Ollie playing the x-box "Ollie there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Not allowing Ollie to reply he continued" How you been?"

"Well act…"

"Good, that's great, listen I need a favor I wouldn't ask but I want to stay a male ok."

"Erm sure ok, wait what do I need to do?" Ollie asked and took a sip of his drink"

"not much just go on a date with my cousin Kara" Kal simply stated. Ollie spat out the drink and looked at Kal in shock "Kara, why Kara. She is nice enough but she, well how can I put this, she make me feel inadequate."Kal's mood became darkened "Now you listen to me green bean, that is my cousin you are talking about so watch your mouth and the only reason she makes you feel inadequate is because she beat you in every lesson and she deserved to. Personally I know you aren't good enough for her but for some reason which escapes me she likes you therefore you will take her out on this date and you will both enjoy it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Kal" said a now frightened Ollie, Kal nodded in agreement and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face a pale Ollie "Make sure she has a good time or you will have to answer to me, Cole and even young Corey" with that he left the room and decided it was time to say goodbye

He walked down to the garage where Corey was probably returning his car. He walked through the door to see Corey standing next to the car, keys in hand I knew it "Kal I was just borrowing a CD, I wanted to burn it onto my laptop." Kal smiled and walked over to Corey, grabbing his keys and putting his arm around Corey as he walked him back upstairs "Corey did mom or dad tell you about my new mission?" Corey shook his head "Ok, well I have to leave for a while, I'm not sure how long neither are mom or dad." they had reached Corey's room as they entered Kal continued "While I'm gone I will need some one to look after my car and I cant think of anyone better than you" and he handed Corey back the car keys "look after my car and yourself ok" Corey looked back at Kal. Corey's eyes were glassy as Kal pulled him into a hug "Take care bro" Corey said as Kal released him and left. Corey let out a deep shaky breath. Kal head popped round the door "Oh Corey you forgot your CD" giving him a knowing smile and then he left.

That was everyone; Corey was the last person he needed to see. He couldn't say bye any sooner to him. It was his little brother. The one who always looked up to him and copied him as he did with Cole. Kal walked back down the corridor towards his room and then it hit him. This maybe the last time I do this, the last time I see my brothers and argue about what TV program to watch, who would win in a fight wolverine or batman. This was goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois packed her bag alone. Lucy was out somewhere and her mom was no where to be found. She sighed, she needed to say goodbye to Lucy before she could leave. She finished packing and left the room. She heard music from Lucy's room she must be back she smiled everyone knew when Lucy was in the house. She walked over to Lucy's room. When Lucy let her in she made sure she turned the music off and Lucy was sitting down for when she told her. "Lucy has either mom or the general talked to you recently about my new mission of sorts" Lucy shook her head as a confused look took over her face. "Well I need to go away for a while to do it, I'm not exactly sure how long though. Lucy I need you to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm away. Ok Luce?" Lucy nodded and pulled her sister into a hug and held her tight for as long as she could. Lois pulled back and wiped the tears that had fallen down her sisters face. Lois gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to get her bag and go but before she reached the door she turned around and said "You know I love you Luce" with that she left.

Lois picked up her bag, making sure she had the essentials in it toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, straightener, curlers when she was sure she had everything she picked up her bag to leave but felt a shiver run down her back. Andrei was here. "Were you going to leave without even saying goodbye?" Lois turned around to see a look in Andrei's eyes but he blinked and it was gone. He moved into the room shutting the door behind him and walked up to Lois until they were centimeters apart. He raised his hand and moved it down her soft cheek. Lois flinched backwards causing Andrei to lose his temper and he grabbed her face with his right hand while he moved forward trapping her between the wall and him. "You listen to me Lois and you listen good. Just because you are under that mutt 'protection' doesn't mean he cares for you not like I do. He is only doing it because his mother asked him to. He doesn't care about you he doesn't love you. Not the way I could" Lois struggles to free herself from his grip but it was no use. "you are mine, like it or not" he smirked Lois started to struggle again but he still held her "I will never be yours even if you were the last man alive, hell I'd rather marry a Gangrel then ever marry you." Andrei continued to smirk she may get her wish after all he leaned into kiss her just once but by this time Lois had been able to loosen his grip on her and she kicked him in the groin. Hard. He fell back in pain as Lois walked around him and grabbed her bag she walked towards he door and left. She had said goodbye now it was time to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal had never been this nervous. His palms were sweating as he kept wiping them on his jeans which really didn't help. Not long now less than 10 minutes before he reached his cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois was nervous; she had removed about three layers of the skin on her bottom lip. She wanted to see him again but what if all that Andrei said was true she couldn't bare for him to look at her like she meant nothing. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Less than 10 minutes to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was at the cabin. Cole had just dropped him off a couple miles away as he was ordered to do. Kal sat on the back porch he couldn't go in yet. He just needed to compose himself for a little longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was at the cabin. It didn't look to small inside from the outside anyway. She walked up the steps at the front. She let out a breath that she had been holding calm down Lois, remember be cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both door opened at the same time and their eyes locked. Ocean blue to hazel. Neither one wanted to look away.


	7. Chapter 6

2 hours later

The cabin was silent. No sound except the animals. It was hard to believe that inside an angry Kal and Lois were deciding who sleeps where; it consisted of Lois dumping her bag in the bedroom leaving Kal to the couch. Lois walked into the bedroom and shutting the door on an angry Kal. He walks over the couch and looks at it with disgust.

Lois leans against the door inhaling deeply. The intensity of his eyes, the hate and something else, something so familiar. She moved away from the door shaking her head as if to clear her mind of these thoughts she laid face down on the bed head breathing in the pillow. It smelt of Kal, why did everything smell of him? A voice replied it's his place, duh "Stupid brain even it is against me" Lois muttered to herself.

Kal walked into the kitchen muttering to himself "stupid woman, no stupid vampire takes my bed and I get stuck with the stupid couch how am I meant to fit on it" he turned and glared at the couch and then the door were she was hiding. He moved to the fridge which compared to him looked tiny, he opened it to find it stacked with blood for her, it made his stomach turn. He grabbed the Irn-Bru slamming the door and reached for a glass as he brought it down to eye level he noticed that it had Lois's name on it. His thumb ran over the name and a small smile grew on his face.

Lois stood at the bedroom door hand on the handle ready to go out now or never, she took a deep breath as she opened the door to see the living room empty she walked through it towards the kitchen she figured she would have to be the first one to speak. She walked into the kitchen to see him standing on the other side of the island. Kal sees her out the corner of his eye he watches her open her mouth thinking of something to say "you haven't changed you know" said Kal finishing the rest of his drink and turning his back to her "neither have you, you know changed" she moved to sit on one of the stools across from his back "I never thought this would happen, I mean the clans working together like this again" why am I so nervous, its only Kal. He turned to look at her glass still in hand, his eyes were cold as he spoke "I'm only doing this for my mum, not for you not for the clans, just remember that now if you want your blood it's in the fridge, and if you want to go out before the sun comes up. Don't." Lois's eyes harden "I was only trying to be civil and just so you know I will do what I want, if I want to go out how are you going to stop me" she walked around the island pushing past him, ignoring the electric shock that ran through her she went straight to the fridge, grabbing the blood she returned to her room. Kal still stood there after she left he couldn't move he felt the electric shock and he knew she felt it. His grasp on the glass got tighter until it smashed in his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The engines revved as they waited in line for the sign to go. In the middle there was a familiar car. It was Kal's mustang and inside sat Corey all geared up and ready to go. He looked to his right and saw Pez in his Impala and then to his left as saw Tez in his Subaru. He nodded to both and watched as a girl stood in front of the cars counting them down. She flung the white cloth in the air, the race was on. Corey put his foot down on the gas as quick as he could leaving only skid marks behind, he was in first Pez in second and Tez in third. The grin on his face grew he was going to win they were almost at the finish. He checked his rear view mirror again and saw that Tez had competition "come on come on come on" he muttered to himself. His eyes wondered to the license plate of the other car, and that's when he saw it the crest, the sign of the Akeldama. A small smirk grew on his face he was going to teach it a lesson. He signaled Pez to let him know what was going to happen. Tez fell backwards behind the car so it could escape Pez to its left pushing it closer to the cliff and Corey in front, they close the gap pushing in tighter. Corey could see the driver it was Victor. He horned twice and the boys pulled out and back into there positions blocking the road. The finish line was just ahead Corey came in first, Pez second and Tez third.

They exited their cars and walked over to the bookie, Paulie. "Where's the money Paulie?"

"here you go boys, spend it wisely." he said as he handed over the money to Corey, Tez and Pez. They grinned and started to walk away when they saw Victor charging towards them "look boys its Victor the Vicar" a smug Corey said "listen here mutt, you cheated and you know you did so give me the money" Corey grew cold his eyes became darker "you listen to me you filthy bloodsucker, I won this money and they won there money and we are going to keep it. You are just going to walk away." Victor's eyes bored in Corey's

"Victor" a new voice cried out. The new voice was of Lucy Lane. She ran over to him stepping between them "Victor go calm down over there" she said pointing at the group of people standing next to the black Mercedes Victor kept his eyes on Corey as he walked away. Core turned to look at Lucy "I know you" Lucy walked up closer to him until she was in his face "stay away from us, you stick to you side of town and we will too"

"ooh feisty, just like your sister. And we will go were ever we want to, it is our city by birth right, do you understand this is the land of our ancestors. We were here before the humans and before you filthy vampires." Lucy snapped when she saw the smirk on Corey's face she swung her fist at him landing right on his lip, bursting it open he lost his balance and the blood rushed out and down his face. "Aaah what is wrong with you, f**king crazy bitch" Corey shouted at her trying to stand up again Lucy just smirked. She gave him an innocent smile before she turned and walked away.

Corey, Tez and Pez parked their cars far ways from the safe house which had been their home since Kal had left. "Hey guys, why don't you go ahead I want some time for myself" Tez and Pez nodded walking on leaving Corey by himself. Corey walked down the hill and into the woods towards the old campsite. He picked up some stray bits of wood for the fire, his lip was still stinging from the punch damn for a girl she could hit hard only if she wasn't Akeldama. He reached the campsite placing the wood he gathered in the stone circle he pulled out a lighter Kal's number one rule always be prepared. He sat looking at the fire burning, entranced by the flames dancing. SNAP a twig broke snapping Corey out of this trance. "who's there?" he called out, he got no reply "Pez if this is you it isn't funny, now who's there?" The flames were dying out, there was little light left. A shadow came out the trees it was the smell that hit Corey first. It was the smell of Akeldama.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal sat on the sofa his bedding to the right of him. He needed to use the bathroom but it was through the bedroom where Lois was. I can do this, I can. He got up and walked to the door, he raised his hand and knocked. There was no reply so he knocked again louder than the last time still no reply. Kal was getting desperate, he really needed to use the bathroom, he decided to brave it he took a deep breath and entered. The room was empty but there was no sound coming from the bathroom, he figured she had sneaked out for some air as soon as the sun had set. He made his way to the bath room but he caught his feet in something and almost tripped, he bended down to pick up what he tripped on. He lifted it to eye level and gulped. It was Lois's bra he quickly threw it behind him trying to calm the blush and other things down. He mentally shook himself and walked to the bathroom door and into the doorway when he stopped, he saw Lois in the bath listening to her ipod. He couldn't move and he couldn't stop his eyes moving down her body. damn she kept in shape

Lois felt as if she was being watched she opened her eyes to see Kal gawking at her. "Kal, what the f**k" He snapped out of his trance and looked at her in the eyes. "Get out" Kal bolted out the doorway like a bat out of hell he kept going until he was outside. He put his back to the main door and took some deep breathes, he didn't need the toilet anymore. Lois leaned back against the bath and took some deep breathes the way he was looking at her it made her feel as if she was on fire, she could still feel him looking at her I cant be thinking like this she mentally shook herself. She got out of the bath and decided she needed a cold shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Corey snarled at the shadow but even in the low light he could the it smirk

"What I want is the extinction of the Akeldama and for that I need your help"

"What, why do you want to destroy your own clan?" a confused Corey asked

The shadow grew angry "they are not my clan, they are an abomination to us. Now will you help?"

"I will only if you tell me why I can trust you and I want to see your face"

"As you wish" the shadow stepped forward, the face was foreign to Corey, he had blond hair which was greasy and he looked dirty. Corey realized he wasn't Akeldama but Gangrel it was in the eyes, the insanity. "my name is Lucius and I am the only way Kal is going to come home."

"what do I have to do?"

"You need to befriend one Lucy Lane and then destroy her do this and I guarantee your brother is home" Lucius said. Corey thought for a second "Do you think I am stupid? Your just trying to turn them on my clan but it is not going to work" with that Corey stormed off back to safe house as Lucius watched as Corey walked away the evil grin grew on his face

'Lucius' was lucky that it was Corey and he hadn't seen him before otherwise he would have been recognized as Andrei, how he hated that name but it was necessary to take. He couldn't take the risk of being recognized by the General they had worked to hard for this, to get this far. He pulled out his mobile and called Lex "It is done" the idea was in his head and when he became desperate it was there now they had to sit and wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kal sat on the sofa, he hadn't seen Lois since the bathroom incident, she hadn't left the room and he hadn't tried to speak to her. He sat there for a few more minutes before he heard his stomach growl. He got up and decided to make a sandwich. The sandwich was half way in his mouth when Lois walked in. He put the sandwich down "listen Lo…is" he started

"Well I'm listening" Kal gave her a small smile

"I didn't know you were in the bathroom, I thought you might of sneaked off and I did knock but you didn't answer." Kal rambled

"That doesn't explain why you didn't leave as soon as you saw we in the bath"

"Erm.. Shock?" Kal said

"it's ok but make sure it doesn't happen again" she said with a small smile as she put out the hand to rest on Kal's. He looked down at their hands joined as did Lois then back up to catch each others eye, it seemed as if they were there for hours. The phone rang breaking them from the spell. Lois pulled her hand away as if it had been burnt "You better get that" she said in a gentle voice Kal nodded and walked away. Lois watched him go and she sighed. Kal reached the phone, his hand on it he sighed before he answered it, "Hello?"


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! This ISN'T and update I just wanted you to know I am working on the next chapter it is taking little longer as there are some parts that need to bo very very descriptive and it isnt there just yet plus with all the work school has decided to dump on me im finding it hard to get the time to work on the story. Sorry it is taking a while but I need to be comfortable with these part but im not at the moment but I promise I am working on it, I can let you know you are not going to like me at the beginning of the next chapter but it is worth it.

You comments to mean a lot and they make me write. Thanks for the support!!


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry this took me so long and thanks for being patient with me. I swear my aunties could start a fight over thin air then make you choose a side or even better you get loaded with school work and you don't understand one of you essays *takes a deep breath while mutters to self stupid family, no stupid school* Anyways enjoy. Comments are loved!

Chapter 7

"Who is this?" there was no reply _f**k this_ Kal slammed down the phone he hated prank calls, if he ever found out who it was they were going to get it. "Who was it?" Lois asked as she walked in from the kitchen to where Kal was standing. She started to raise her hand but she decided against it instead she let it rest on the table. Her hand was close to his a little more and they would be touching, Kal let out a sigh and walked away. He didn't bother to pick up his jacket from the kitchen and without a word or look at Lois he left the cabin. He left her standing there. Again.

Kal stood on the porch for a minute; he needed to go for a run. He slowly took of his t-shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers he left the clothes on the railing he jumped off the porch unaware of the set of eyes on him. He looked up at the sky, the moon was not fully out which meant the 'newbie's wouldn't be out. He closed his eyes as he let the beast take over. His fingers snapped out of place as they grew and rejoined as his nails turned into claws. His head flew back as the pain took over. His entire skeleton cracked and slowly started to snap back in place. It started with his spine the bones pulled apart making him even taller the bones extended one by one it felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly and over. His ribs grew apart as they moved up as did is heart and lungs when it locked back in place it hit him as a hammer would. He held in his cry of pain as he fell to the ground he let out a silent growl as his jaw pulled forward his black hair grew longer to what would be his shoulders, he raised head just as his eyes flashed red before turning back to blue. His legs had already started to separate at the knees the muscle stuck it self to the bone as if they had been glued. His human skin began to itch. It had torn in several places he raked his claws all over his body ripping off the skin as if it offended him. There he stood. The beast within was finally unleashed, without a second thought he ran off into the woods. The eyes watched him fade into the distance before they walked out of the darkness.

The eyes belonged to Lex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did not know how long she stood there after he left the seconds fused into minutes and they passed like the wind through the trees. Lois finally moved into what would be her room until this mess was cleaned up, she moved around the bed to her suitcase, which has mostly been emptied, but a small pile remained in the top left corner. She tucked her hand in between the last and the second last piece of clothing and she pulled out the bracelet. She held it in her hand for a few minutes and remembered the good times a small smile grew on her face just before there was an urgent knock on the door and she was brought crashing back down to reality. Lois apprehensively made her was to the door, a million thoughts running through her mind _maybe its Kal, no it wont be him, who else could it be, no-one know I'm here, maybe it's a human but they don't come up this far, they could be lost. Yeah that is it, it's just a human lost._ She finally reached the door, her hand shook as she reached out for the door. She forced herself to take a breath before she opened the door. The door opened slightly, enough for Lois to see who it was. The first thing she noticed was that he was bald and in an all white suit, he looked at her underneath she could see the cold, calculating hatred bubbling behind the warm façade he chose to show. Even the half-bright smile couldn't hide is disgust and anger. She wished now more than ever Kal would come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran as fast as he could. Ignoring the pain building in legs he kept going. Up and up he scaled the cliff, jumping over the river into the holy land. He continued to run, he ran past the old trees as their branches arched overhead he paid no attention to the birds or wolves that watched him. He had finally reached the top. He moved out of the shadow the small amount of light illuminated his body, he threw his head back as he howled at the Gods above, his black fur fell from his body as his bones snapped out of place and shrunk only to snap back in place again, his eyes flashed red again before returning back to blue, he staggered forward transforming back into human always took a lot out of him, he made it to the edge and he could finally rest he sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry to bother you miss, I was wondering if you could help me, my car broke down and I can not get any signal on my mobile phone, do you have a phone I may borrow" Lex asked in his sickly sweet voice. Lois didn't reply she looked at him a little longer, there was something off about him but she didn't know what. Lex examined her as she dazed off, he could see why Andrei was attracted to her_. _He cleared his throat hoping to break her out of her daze but it fail "err… Miss?" Lois's head snapped back to look at him "sorry, what were you asking?"

"If I could borrow your phone? My car broke down not far from here" Lois looked at him once again and nodded her head, she moved from behind the door and he entered.

Lex walked into the cabin, he tried not to show his disgust as the smell of dog hit him. He could feel Lois' eyes watching him; she didn't trust him _what a surprise_. "The phone is on the table in front of you," Lois said as she moved past him examining his is every move. He gave a small gracious smile as he moved for the phone, he gingerly put his hand out to touch it he could feel the dogs germs on it, his hand finally rested on the phone he could feel the burning as his purity was mixed with the filth, he picked up the receiver and dialled his wingman Gray "hey, it me….. Yeah I know can you pick me up. My car broke down… the car is on the way up to the top of the cliff about ¾ of the way up… You know were we first met Lucius when he got his new 'job'… ok how long you going to be? Make it quicker." With that, he hung up the phone and smiled again at Lois "Thank you, he will be getting me at my car. I better be going" all Lois could do was nod she moved to the door and opened it again, he slowly walked to the door he stood at the entrance for a minute, he slowly raised his hand and let it rest on her elbow, he gave it a small squeeze and left.

Lois watched as he walked off into the woods and she shut the door. She turn around putting her back against it letting out a sigh feeling slightly more relaxed that he had now gone, but she cold feel his cold fingers still on her arm, she shivered involuntary she shook it off and moved back into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex walked through the trees with a smug look on his face. _Oh yes she will be perfect, it will strike both of them hard. The Daciana loose a son and the Akeldama will be destroyed one by one. However, she… Well I can see why 'Andrei' is infatuated with her, shame he won't be getting her. _A cruel smirk grew on his face. _How that dog won her heart, I have no idea. Soon enough she will be mine._ He made his way to the road where Gray sat patiently waiting. Lex opened the car door and sat inside "How did it go?" Lex smirked "well I felt my mark if that's what you mean" Gray grinned as he drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stayed there for a couple of hours well it seemed like that to him. He sighed he knew he better be getting back he should have left her alone for this long but he couldn't of stayed there. It was getting too personal; he took a few deep breaths as he rose. He started to transform back into the wolf the only thing that could be seen was his shadow in the moon as he ran back to the cabin. She really wasn't going to like him now. _Oh s**t he was going to have to tell her everything._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The backdoor of the cabin opened and a nervous Kal walked in "Hello?" he called out. He got no reply _Crap she is really mad_ he walked to the living room to find it empty _why am I so nervous, it's Lois, a voice replied well an angry Lois which can terrify even the strongest man. Oh shut it he told the voice._ He made his way to the bedroom door; he raised his hand to knock on the door he sighed before he knocked gently. There was no reply. He knocked again louder this time after the second knock he door flew open "what?" a angry half asleep Lois snapped Kal could help it he couldn't stop staring at her she looked even more beautiful than before "Kal?" she huffed "earth to Kal" he still was staring at her _oh for Pete's sake_ she raised her hand and flicked him on his forehead Kal snapped out of it and his eyes flew to her eyes. "I … err I just wanted to say sorry for running out on you."

"It's ok Kal," she said as she walked back into her room

"No, it isn't." he said as he followed her into her room "Lois" she turned around and smacked straight into his chest _if he can call it that its more like a brick wall, _"Lois" he said again with a quizzical expression on his face

"Fine, if you want to explain go ahead" _don't blame me if I fall asleep while you do _she added in her head as she moved into the bed and snuggled up in the duvet.

"Ok, err… I guess I better start at the beginning," he said as he sat on the bottom of the bed with his back to her.

"The beginning help" Lois added, causing the corner of Kals mouth to tilt upwards. He let out a deep sighhe was going to tell her something he had never told anyone not even Cole _here goes nothing._

"When I was sixteen, I wanted to be normal, to be mortal. You see I learned something about our past and honest truth it made me hate myself. I used to sneak out so I could go to some of the under 18 clubs and that's when first met him…." Lois bolted up

"him? Wait are you telling me your … you know" Lois interrupted making Kal turn around to face her

"that I'm what"

"you know… _how do I put this_ batting for the same side" Kals eyes bulged before he started to laugh Lois looked at him expectantly waiting for a answer.

"I'm not gay" he saw Los open his mouth to speak "or bi"

"You sure? Because if you are I totally understand and it wouldn't bother me"

"Lois, listen I am straight ok, now if you let me finish telling my story you will understand ok?" He saw Lois nod her head "ok" he muttered and he turned back around and continued to tell his story "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the guy was the owner of the club. You had to mind you manners around him or you would be sorry. One night he invited into the private areas and ….."

"Oh my days he touched you" she practically yelled jumping onto the bed

"what? Why would you even think that"

"he invited you to the private area when you were underage, " she said back still standing on the bed slowly moving up and down as Kal just collapsed backwards, sighing as a sign of him giving up.

"Lois will you sit down, quieten down and let me finish before you say anything else" he watched Lois slowly sit back down, he turned back around and began to speak again "so he invited me into the private areas saying he had been watching me since I first came to club…." he trailed off _I see why she thought that now, yeah it does sound creepy_

"Kal?" a small voice said behind him which brought him back to the present,

"Sorry… I guess you were right it did sound a little pervy. Anyways he opened one of his draws in his desk and pulled out a list, I didn't realise what this list was straight away. Lois, it was a list well a table of people well vampires and wolfs which had given up their clans and lived among the humans I thought there was a chance that I could be one of them I was willing to do anything but then I scanned the sheet of paper again and I noticed the last column said status" he sniffed _this is why he couldn't look at her_ "every one was deceased. I remember looking in the guys eyes and seeing the evil glint as he said to me 'you are what you are dog don't ever try to be of us again or you will end up like these creatures'. See the thing is he used to check up on me every now and again I knew it was him I could feel him on the other side of the line just listening to me trying to convince him I was happy as who I am and what I am is a wolf. On my 20th birthday a few of us went out including one of our protégées as we called them and I ran into him, he thought we were putting the human in a danger as your clan was spotted a few blocks away so he decided to get rid of us. There was about 20 of them every single one had to handguns and every single one released every bullet they had on us. I tired to get him out of the way but there was too many coming at once he was hit in both of his legs but I could no wouldn't leave him so I carried him. We knew we couldn't take him to base so we took him to the top of the cliff. Where the moon hits to the most but the dark clouds has covered moon refusing it to shine by the time we got there he was almost dead. The others left to get help which meant they were going to get Cole. Five minutes after they left he gave up. That's when Cole found me I was at the edge just sitting there I refused to let the pain win so I held it in. When the phone ran tonight and there was no one there I thought it was him again and I just needed to get my head sorted before I could do anything else." his back was still to her, he waited for her to say something but he didn't hear a syllable escape her mouth "Lois?" he questioned as he turned to see her face, she held back her tears but some had escaped and ran down her face leaving their mark her mouth was moving but no sound was being made. He didn't know how to react but it hurt him deep inside seeing her like this, he certainly wasn't prepared when she flung herself into his arm wrapping hers tight around his neck as his hands hovered her back not sure of were to put them he finally rested them just above her waist an slowly tightened them pulling her close to him while letting his head rest on her shoulder.

She pulled away a few minutes later and realised she was sitting in his lap her legs were still around his waist but she didn't care. He wasn't looking at her in the eye so put her hand under his chin and gently lifted it up so she could see his eyes "I'm soo sorry Kal, I'm sorry you had to go through all that," she saw the vulnerability in his eyes just before they flicked down to her lips and her did the same they moved closer until they could feel each others breath on their mouth, his eyes flicked up to hers as if he was asking permission. His hand moved up from her back up into her hair moving her even closer still, as she wound her fingers into the back of his hair. He moved in even more, this was it the moment they had both been waiting for.

**'_Friday is when you left me So I drank myself to sleep And Sunday is when I'll wake up Not to remember a thing'_**

Kals and Lois's head both flew to the door, they had lost there moment and they both knew it. Lois slowly removed herself from Kal and climbed back into her bed as she watched him walk out the door but this time he looked back at her with an intensity which told her he had locked down again.

Kal walked over to his jacket in the kitchen "Corey, there better be a good reason for this"

Kals ringtone:

Theory of a Deadman - No Surprise

Friday is when you left me  
So I drank myself to sleep  
And Sunday is when I'll wake up  
Not to remember a thing

My friends all say the same thing  
I don't know my new girl too well  
(I know)  
That all this lying gets to me  
And no one seems to give a shit  
(The way)  
She talks to every guy in the bar  
(I guess)  
It should've raised some kind of alarm  
Who'd ever think I'd go in and end up  
Like all the other guys that you're gunning for

Well it ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn me on and leave  
It ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn it around on me  
I don't know why  
You won't give me what I need  
It ain't no surprise  
That that b**ch is leavin' me

My friends are mean to me  
They say I don't break up too well  
(They know)  
All this crying gets to me  
And no one seems to give a shit  
Well I know you want to  
So go on and say it  
Just go on and say it  
Just go on and say it

Well it ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn me on and leave  
It ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn it around on me  
I don't know why  
You won't give me what I need  
It ain't no surprise  
That that b**ch is leavin' me  
(Leavin' me)

Friday is when you left me  
So I drank myself to sleep  
And Sunday I never woke up

Well it ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn me on and leave  
It ain't no surprise  
That you'd turn it around on me  
I don't know why  
You won't give me what  
I need It ain't no surprise  
That that b**ch is leavin' me  
That that b**ch is leavin' me


	10. Chapter 8

Next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long but it is longer than my other chapters. I am using Darren Shan's idea of vampires in the sun every other idea is mine .... that I can remember that in put in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

The storm was heavier than the night before and hit the cabin so much harder that it shook it to the foundations. Inside lay a wide eyed Kal who had not slept for the last two nights. His eyes were red raw and painful. '_Well at least I can blame the storm for the lack of sleep,' _he thought. Lois lay in the other room listening to the rain and the wind smash and crash into the sides of the cabin as it hit them from all directions. The wind howled as it tried to enter through the windows, doors and any other spaces it could find. She would never admit it to anyone but she hated storms, it was the only time she pulled out Gonzo. Her trusty teddy bear that was in the manor.

Kal was sat up on the couch, his thoughts were plagued with his almost-kiss with Lois but this time there wasn't a phone call, all there had been were him, her and a soft kiss which became consumed by passion. He sighed as he removed the bedding then stood up he walked over to the kitchen. '_Well if I can't sleep I might as well eat.' _If Kal hadn't been so exhausted he would have remember to put on his bottoms but in the state he was currently in he could barely keep his eyes open. He tried not to walk in the counter but failed miserably, causing crashing and banging as the loose plates and cups he had left out came tumbling down to earth. This gave Lois a very rude awakening as she jumped out of bed not knowing what was going on outside. Without a second thought she pulled open the door and looked around slightly baring her teeth ready to attack if it was necessary. She turned her head slightly and out the corner of her eye she noticed Kal wasn't in his bed. She sighed as she felt her teeth retract and her eyes washed over the kitchen area but they stopped as she looked back at the sight she saw before her. Kal was bent over picking up the big bits of broken plates and other crockery, his boxers were even tighter than normal due to his current position. '_When did he get so trim?_ her eyes slowly moved up his muscular legs to his very firm derriere. '_DAM__N_.' Her eyes continued to roam up to his strong back as he stood. Her mouth gaped slightly as he stretched causing the muscle to flex and relax.

Kal felt someone watching him. He turned around to see Lois and suddenly wished he hadn't - especially with his lack of clothing. She was wearing a tight blue cami top and little shorts which had 'feeling naughty' written on the top. It made her legs look long and sleek. His eyes ran up her torso and he long elegant neck until their eyes connected. They both gulped at the intensity in the others' eyes; it was more that animalistic lust. Their eyes stayed connected until Kal dragged his away and mumbled "Sorry if I woke you," while discovering a new-found interest in the floor.

The wind blew at the front of the house with a such a ferocity that the door swung open. The cold wind rushed past them out of the silence as Kal ran to the door and tried to shut it, pushing his shoulder against it. However, he was struggling as the wind kept pushing against him. Lois ran up next to him, helping him shut his door until together they finally pushed the door shut. They both stood there panting as they turned and slid to the floor. The wind blew at the door again making Lois jump and hold onto Kal, pulling herself closer to him. She closed her eyes as she waited for the wind calm down. Kal hadn't noticed that she had gripped onto his arm until he turned to see if she was ok. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, her hands gripping his arm. She flinched when the wind hit the door. He couldn't help but smile at her, he couldn't stop his eyes as they ran down her body it wasn't until then he noticed how close they actually were. His eyes roamed back to her face waiting for her to open hers and look at him. His eyes drowned in the sight of her as she slowly lifted her head whilst opening her eyes. Her eyes met his, the warmth enveloped her. They slowly started to lean in. Kal's eyes kept flicking down to her lips then back to her eyes as she did the same, their noses softly bumped as they felt each others' breath on their mouth. Kal was moving even closer, he could practically taste her. He shut his eyes and softly brushed against her lips.

BANG!

A heavy hand swung at the door. Kal and Lois jumped apart. As they did Lois saw a flash of relief pass through Kals eye, and that hurt.

BANG! BANG!

It hit the door again

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Kal shouted at the door as he stood up. He moved over to the sofa and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt with such haste it made Lois's head spin. Kal turned around to find Lois still sitting on the floor "I need to get the door, so could you…" He signalled with his hands for her to move. Lois slowly rose on unsteady feet, and without a word moved into the bedroom and shut the door. Kal ran a hand though his hair and let out a sigh.

BANG!

"I said calm down!! You better not have damaged my door," he shouted as he charged at the door and pulled it open. Kal was shocked and it was clear on his face "Cole…what you doing up here? You know the rules."

"Are you going to let me in? Its freezing out here," Cole said ignoring Kals question. Kal stepped aside and let him in. He noticed Cole was in his clubbing clothes.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" he persisted

"I need a favour," He said nonchalantly.

"A favour?...You came out all this way to ask a me for a favour? There is a thing called a telephone in this modern age you know. And it dangerous, what if you were followed then what?" Kal raged at his older brother, not believing what he had just said.

"HEY! Do you think I am stupid? I didn't come up here with thinking about this. But seeing as this was your fault, I thought I better say it to your face," Cole snapped back

"My … fault? What you talking about"

"I'm talking about setting green f**king bean up with Kara …"

"Wait, how is that my fault, she wanted me to! Anything that did or didn't happen isn't my fault."

"Wrong again Kal, it is your fault because he was a total d*ck and now Kara is getting hammered at a new club called Atlantis in the docklands. That mean WE need to bring her home." Cole said, his temper was rising but it wasn't at Kal but at green bean. He saw Kal open his mouth to speak

"Don't worry you can bring her along, I'm sure she would appreciate it," he said with a smirk and a playful glint in his eyes. Kal rolled his eyes and then looked at the door.

"Can you disappear for 10 minutes whilst I talk to her about it." It wasn't a question and Cole knew that.

* * *

Lois had heard Kal let someone and she could tell he wasn't happy with whoever it was. She moved to over to the bed and laid down.

"A favour?…." The ferocity made Lois's jump up into the sitting position. They were from his clan though - she could tell that much.

"HEY!" she recognised that voice. It was deeper than the last time she heard it, but it still was the same…now if she could remember his name. This was one of the moments she was glad she was a vampire as she tuned in her hearing to Kal and this guy. '_Argh!'_ She hadn't eaten in a while and her hearing was tuning in and out. She did here something about a club called Atlantis and the word 'we'. She sighed as her stomach growled. '_I wish he would hurry up, I'm starving!'_

A few minutes later she heard the door shut. '_Finally_.'

* * *

Kal stared at the bedroom door for a few more minutes before he moved towards it. He let his forehead rest on the cool mahogany door before he knocked, he waited for a few seconds till he heard a faint "come in" through the door, he took a deep sigh and put on a confident façade.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice

"Hi, who was at the door?" she asked

"It was my brother Cole. He needed to asked me to do something with him but I need a favour to do it."

"A favour?" She was confused but intrigued and Kal could see it

"Yeah, I need you to come to Atlantis with me, it's a new club opened up in the docklands."

"Can't I just stay here? It's not like I'm going to make a run for it."

"I know that but my mum said 'I have to keep to safe' so it would be easier for me to do that if you came with. Please Lois."

'_Give her the eyes idiot!'_ His brain screamed at him and he did. He could see her thinking it over in her head so he made his eyes even bigger and bluer.

"Fine, but I'll need some time to get ready." She had given in! '_Stupid Kal with the stupid eyes!'_

"Sure sure, take as long as you need." He gave her a smile and started to leave the room

"Wait, why do you need to go to Atlantis anyway?" she asked. _'Well I'm going - that was a fact - but should at least know why.'_

"Err.. Do you remember my cousin Kara?" Lois nodded her head "Well I need to help Cole take her home. Don't worry it won't be that long."

"Ok" she said as she walked to the door and held it open for him to leave so she could get changed. He gave her another smile as he left.

'_Ok now to find something to wear, then I'll need to shower and eat.' _ Lois opened the wardrobe full of her clothes and started to go through them '_He might be waiting a while_.'

* * *

As Kal leaned against the door, he had a soppy smile on his face that was wiped off as soon as Cole walked through the door

"We're on," he told him. "You might as well go ahead. I have a feeling I will be waiting for a while I'll see you there"

"Ok bro, I'll see you in a bit. Oh and I left the mustang hidden in rock if you get me." He winked at Kal and left.

Kal shook his head as he moved over to the CD player and started to sift through the CDs.

* * *

Lois pulled another dress off the hanger '_Thanks to the big man in the sky that I brought some dresses.'_ She held the dress up against her and looked in the mirror '…_Nah'. _She threw it behind her with the growing pile of 'no' dresses.

She heard some music from the other room. It sounded like Van Halen but she wasn't too sure… and that's when her eye caught the red dress. '_Hm, __this could work_.' It was a strapless, body hugging and just a little higher than the knee dress. It was perfect. She smiled victoriously at herself and placed the dress on the bed while she picked up her 'no' and 'maybe' piles and chucked them back into the wardrobe. '_Now I just need to find the right underwear.' _She moved over to the cupboard pulled, opened the top drawer and started rummaging through the contents. '_Got it!' _She yanked out a matching red lace set and placed it on the bed. '_Now I just need to shower,'_ and she zoomed off into the bathroom.

* * *

Kal had found a mix CD which he had left a few months earlier. He had put on track 3 of Van Halens "Best Of Both Worlds" as he moved around to where his clothes were kept and decided to find something club worthy. He had moved passed the hoodie section of his suitcase when he found the satin black shirt that Kara bought him. '_How did that get in here?'_ He figured it must have been Kara when he left her alone. _'Well this will do_. Kal sung along as he moved around the room 'I want the best of both worlds' bopping his head along. He realised he needed his jeans but they were in the cupboard. '_Well she is in the shower so she wouldn't know.'_ He decided to risk it.

He slowly pulled open the bedroom door and put his head round. The coast was clear, so he opened the door a little more and walked in fully. That's when his eyes fell on the bed or more so, what was on the bed. His eye widened with the thought of Lois in that red dress but they widened even more of her in the thought of her in just the lace set. He mentally gave himself a good shake. '_I can't be thinking like this but she would look sooo good.'_ Kal cursed his brain for not helping. He took one last look at the clothes on the bed, reminding himself to take a mental image when he saw her in them and moved to the cupboard in search on his jeans. _'Where are you, come on I remember leaving them here last time…Aha I got it!' _He did a little happy dance but stopped when he heard the shower being turned off. '_Oh crap!'_ He had to get out of there. He ran towards the door trying not to make any noise - at which he failed banging his thigh into the side of the drawers as he left and did his best to hold in his pain he kept going towards the door and shut it just as Lois exited.

* * *

'_That had been a good shower, I really needed that.'_ She slightly dried off her hair then wrapped the towel around her. That's when she heard it - a banging noise in her room then the sound of someone running out. She pulled open the door to see if anything was moved but it wasn't. '_Hmmmm…'_ She moved to the bedroom door and opened it slightly so she could put her head around to find Kal sitting on the sofa trying to act normal "Were you in my room just then?" Kal kept staring straight ahead only moving he head slightly to his left. He knew he couldn't look at not when she just had the towel on.

"No, why would I be in your room?" Trying to keep his voice even. "It must be because you havn't eaten in a while, and your hearing is on the fritz. I know, why don't you get dressed and I'll get your food ready." He really needed her out of the room. His senses were in overdrive. He could smell her. '_Damn them stupid lucky cherries!'_ and it was driving him insane.

Lois looked at him '_Yeah right and I'm a vegetarian' _she thought '_but I'll let him off this time_ .'

"Ok Kal. Whatever, I'll be out in 15." She saw him nod his head the she shut the door.

Exactly 15 minutes later Lois stepped out of her room. She had her hair flowing down to her shoulders and not a lot of make-up, just enough to complement her features. The red dress clung to her body more than he imagined it would. Lois walked into the living room to see Kal dressed in a black satin shirt that moved with each muscle. '_Damn.'_

"So what do you think?" she voiced up, alerting him of her presence. Kal slowly turned around not before taking some deep breaths. The sight of her knocked the wind out of him. '_Wow she looks beautiful.'_

"You look, err," he cleared his throat. "You look amazing," he said in a soft voice with a sincerity that shook her. He grabbed her mug from the microwave and set in on the island separating them. "Here, eat up before we go." Lois moved closer to the island and took the mug murmuring a thanks before she took a sip. Kal nodded as he moved to grab his jacket - it wasn't needed but it kept up the pretence of being mortal he pulled it on and picked up his keys. "You finished?"

"Yeah, let's go," Lois said as she moved next to Kal, picking up a black shawl she found in her suitcase.

They made their way out and stood on the porch, Kal looked down an Lois's shoes and frowned. "Hey, what's with the frown at my shoes?" Lois protested.

"It just that we have to walk for a bit before we get to the car, and your shoes…"

"Well what are you going to do, carry me?" she quipped at him he raised his head and gave her a small mischievous smile

"That's not a bad idea actually," he said as he moved closer towards her.

"Kal, I was joking." He moved closer still and picked her up bride style. "Kal, put me down. I mean it put me down! You have got to be kidding me. What is this, the stone age?" Kal ignored her and kept walking along. Halfway Lois gave up arguing with him. She let her forehead lay on his chin and Kal subconsciously pulled her closer to him. They had reached the road when he put her down and walked ahead, leaving her to follow him. It was a 2 minute walk until they reached a rock which had been eroded underneath, leaving the top hanging and there sat an diamond black 1967 impala. A smile grew on Kals' face - it was his baby after all. He skimmed his hand from the boot to the roof and finally the bonnet of the car while Lois just watched him with a quizzical expression. '_What is he doing?'_ she wondered as she heard him murmur "Don't worry baby, we will take this nice and slow. Just you and me."

'_Ok that is weird.'_ "Err Kal, shouldn't we be going?" asked Lois

"What …. Oh yeah, I was just …"

"It's ok, I don't think I want to know."

"Hey, it's not like that! I restored this car from scratch, it has memories for me. You know what, just get in," he said as he got in the car.

She sighed as she got in the car. It was going to be a long night Kal put the car into first and drove off.

* * *

Cole had been at the club for an hour now. He had been standing against wall as he watched his little cousin drink shot after shot, becoming more and more intoxicated. Where the f**k was Kal He saw a guy walk over to Kara and he was getting a little too close for Coles' liking. He saw the guy put his hand on Kara's back and move it down until it rested on her ass. '_That's it.'_ Cole jumped off the wall and rushed through the crowd to where Kara was. He was still out her sight but the guy could see him which was enough to get him to back off.

* * *

Kal had parked around the corner, the journey down had been awkward enough. Kal refused to talk or look at Lois. He swiftly got out of the car and waited for Lois to exit which she did and walked around to him. "Where are we going now?" Lois asked. Kal looked around till he saw a massive group of people walking to the front of the docks he pointed at them and they followed them like sheep. They had reached Atlantis. Lois started to move down to the end of the queue but she noticed Kal wasn't behind her. He was still standing at the rope talking to one of the bouncers. She watched as he nodded his head then shook the bouncers' hand. He looked over to see Lois looking at him near the end of the queue. He put his hand out so she would come over to him and she did but lowered it before she got to touch it. The bouncer took off the rope and let them in.

Kals eyes scanned the place looking for Cole or Kara. He saw a tall figure in the corner with his eyes burning. '_O__h crap, we weren't that long were we?'_ He headed off in that direction again leaving Lois to follow him again. "Cole, sorry it took so long, I just…" Kal trailed off as he had turned to see if Lois had followed him. She hadn't and was now talking to some guy. The blood surged through his veins as he let out a low growl the sight of him talking to Lois, it made his stomach turn. He knew why but wasn't ready to admit it.

"Let's get to work." Coles' gruff voices pulled his attention away from Lois and to the task on hand.

"Yeah, where is she?" Kal asked as he looked across the room again

"Over there," Cole said indicating the centre of the dance floor with his head. Kal's eyes followed that direction see his cousin practically having dry sex on the floor with more than one guy. His nostrils flared and his eyes became cold. He nodded then moved to her followed by Cole. The pushed through the mass of people stuck together in a repetitive motion. Kal pushed away at the hands that tried to pull him into it. Cole and Kal stalked around the centre until they found the perfect stop to strike. The moved behind the men grinding their cousin they let out a deep growl. The men turned around, annoyed about the interruption but that look quickly turned into fear when they saw Cole or Kal. They motioned with their head of the men to disappear and they did. Kal moved closer to Kara "Kara, come on, we got to take you home," he shouted over the thumping of the club, grabbing her upper arm and gently trying to pull her out. She jerked her arm back and tried to move deeper into the crowd but was stopped by Cole. '_What is this, the cavalry?'_

"Let's go Kara!" Cole said in a deep growl. His anger was evident and she knew better than to argue so she just nodded then turned to follow Kal. Kal pushed out the crowd to see Lois still talking to the guy from earlier. He was stuck to the spot which was not noticed by an inebriated Kara who walked into his back. She pushed at him yet he still didn't move, so instead she looked over his shoulder to what the hold up was. '_They brought her? What the f**k?!'_ She turned around to look at Cole and gave him the ultimate death glare. She felt Kal move behind her and turned to see him marching off in the direction of Lois.

Kal had a determined look on his face as he walked over to the bar were Lois sat on one of the stools and the guy stood next to her, still a little to close for Kals liking. He couldn't hold back the growl that was in his throat. He walked up behind Lois and put his arms around clearly marking her as his. She jumped but couldn't help but relax but when she memory of earlier hit her again she tensed. His grip around her became tighter as he let his head rest on top of hers, stopping Lois from removing herself from his arms and looked at the guy with ice cold eyes. They guy quickly murmured a goodbye and left. He finally allowed her to jump out of his arm and she turned around opened her mouth to speak before Cole interrupted. "I think we better be going. I really need to get her home." He pointed at Kara who was slumped against a wall at the side. "And the sun should be up soon, so whatever it is - sort it out later." Cole shook Kals' hand and left, grabbing Kara on his way out.

"This isn't over," Lois snarled as she pushed past Kal and stormed out the club. Kal ran a hand through his hair as he turned around to follow her. He was outside the club and he could see her figure retreating into the dark that comes before the light. He ran up catch her "Lois, wait!" he shouted after her but she carried on walking. "Lois, please I was looking out for you," he shouted again. She stopped mid stride and turned, he could tell by her face she was enraged she marched up to him and put her hand out in front of him "Keys," she gritted out. Kal cautiously pulled the keys out and held them him in the air. She snatched them from his hand and turned away from him. '_I guess I have to make my own way home_.'

* * *

Lois got in the car as soon as she had sat down she grabbed her heels and shawl she flung them onto the passenger seat. She put the key in the ignition and then let her head rest on top of the steering wheel as she tried to reign in her temper. '_Why did I relax? I should have pushed him off and give him a taste of my left hook._ _I mean, he doesn't care at all, so why should I. ARGH. Men.'_ She turned the key but the engine failed to start. _you have got to be kidding me_ She tried it again, still no luck. Once more. She tried it again, muttering "Come on. Come on, come on." The engine roared to live '_Yes!'_ She put the car into drive and made her way up to the cabin. Her head was spinning with everything that has happened with Kal. '_How can turn from the guy I used to know to a cold hearted animal_. _Men._ _I mean, I was just talking to the guy. What is to him?'_

Thelittle voice in her head replied_ 'It's the male ego, stupid men.' _Lois smirked before it dawned on her he had make her insane. She was talking and laughing to herself. '_Argh stupid man, messing with my thinking power thing_.' Lois was so caught up in her own dilemma she didn't notice the car behind her was tracking her. '_I mean really, name one decent man.'_

The voice replied '_Hugh Jackman, he could defiantly share my bed.'_

Lois thought to herself '_Yes he could but as long as he has the x-men costume or nothing on but a bow tie.' _She grinned to herself. She was now driving up the road where Kal had got the car. She parked up in the same spot after a minute or two contemplating heels or no heels, she had decided no heels. She held them and her shawl in her hand as she made her way back to the cabin. '_I wonder if he is back?'_

The voice replied '_WHAT? Remember stupid men … except for Hugh Jackman of course. He is perfect uftt!' _

Lois rolled her eyes. _'Stupid hormonal brain, thinking like a teenager.' _She was finally at the cabin but instead of going straight in she waited outside for a minute, just to gather her thoughts. '_Ok, so he has made me insane … I wonder if there is a mental asylum for vampires. Note to self: Google it. Made me hate all men except for Hugh Jackman because come on, he is perfect. He keeps messing me about, well, we will see about that.'_

* * *

Kal just stood there rooted in the stop. He couldn't move all. He wanted to tell her he cared but he couldn't. He needed to do his job. He needed to protect Lois at all costs. He finally freed himself and walked along the dock. Deciding to give her as much time as possible to calm down and maybe he would escape being maimed at the very least. He watched as the darkness began to lose the battle against the sun. '_I hope she is home by now.' _There was a bench a few feet ahead of him where he collapsed onto it. He sat there as he felt the warm caress of the sun remove the cold sting of the dark. His thoughts wandered to when he first saw her reaction to the sun. '_God it hurt him deep seeing her like that.'_

**Flashback**

"You're it!" an 8-year-old Kal said playfully as he tapped Lois on the shoulder. He was at Stone Manor again as his mum and dad had another meeting with Lois's mum and dad but it wasn't that bad. He got to play with Lois and hang out with Knox. They were outside playing, it was early morning a few hours before the sun came out. Knox was there too as usual, he was always there when they played out in the morning. Uncle Sam had told it was to make sure no one hurt themselves while they were playing.

Knox sat there, his eyes heavy. He had been playing messenger all night and he was exhausted. He needed to sleep, even a few minutes would be better than none. His eyes shut. Kal was running away from Lois but he had trapped himself. '_Not again,'_ he thought. Lois grinned as she thought_ 'You are so going to be it.' _Lois was moving in closer to him but she heard someone call her name so she stopped and looked around. There was no one there except her, Kal and Knox_. _The momentary distraction had given Kal enough time to escape and run to the far end, not paying any attention to the rising sun. Lois ran towards him as the sun seemed to light up the garden starting from where Kal was and it was coming for Lois. The suns' rays gently touched Lois's skin but it was enough to for her to let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor. The pain was unbearable, it was if her skin was being removed inch by inch with a rusty blade then acid was being poured onto the skinless limbs. Her screams became worse and worse. Kal ran over to Lois kneeling beside her, his body covered most of the suns' rays but they were still hitting her. Kals eyes were wide with fear,_ 'What is going on?' _Knox ran inside as soon as Lois screamed, he grabbed the blanket that lay by the backdoor and ran straight out. He reached Lois and flung it over her, covering her head to toe before he picked her up and took her inside.

******

Kal remembered that fear, he didn't ever want to feel that again. So he would do his job even if it meant him opening up his steel doors which surrounded his heart. He sighed, the sun was covering him fully. It was time to go home.

* * *

The car that had been following Lois had stopped ahead of her car after she had walked into the woods. Now they sat hidden in the trees outside the cabin were Lois waited for the showdown between her and Kal. The eyes watched as a weary Kal slowly climbed up the stairs and lay his head on the door, gathering his thoughts before he went in. '_I wonder what he was thinking.' _The eyes needed to see what was going on, so they risked going closer which meant they were in the open.

* * *

Kal walked in through the door and saw Lois standing between the kitchen and the living room, her arms crossed and a angry look on her face. Kal sighed, he might as well start.

"Lois I want to apologise," Kal started but Lois cut him off

"For what, acting like you care? Kal you have to remember I never chose to be in this situation, I never chose for the Gangrel to show up now, in this city. I'm as blameless as you are in this. But you are not the boss of me, you cannot, you hear, cannot throw a fit if I am talking to a guy." She was angry but she was also tired of all the dancing about they did.

"I'm not apologising for caring Lois, I'm apologising for how I went about it at the club. And I do know it isn't your fault but it doesn't mean you're easier to live with …."

"Wait easier to live with. Are you saying I am difficult? That I have problems? Are you?" Lois said in a venomous whisper. Kals eyes widened. '_Where did she get that idea from?'_ "Because if you are, I suggest you leave right now," Lois said raising her voice as the anger built up again.

"I never said you were difficult to live with, I meant the situation." Kal snapped back at her as his anger began to rise.

"Are you sure, because it sounded like a you were on about me too." Her voice was hard.

* * *

'_Ooh this is getting interesting'_ the eyes thought, '_Maybe she will kill the dog so I won't have to._' He saw Kal sway before he spoke.

* * *

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kal stressed, he felt his anger at breaking point. He moved across half the distance between them

"You might as well have. But let me guess you didn't because YOU CARE!" Lois screamed at him, as she moved closer until they were less than an arms length away.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO CARE!" he screamed back as he moved closer still.

* * *

' _He may care but not as much as I do my love, and we will be together soon enough. I will make sure of it.'_

* * *

"YEAH RIGHT!" she retorted as she moved closer.

* * *

'_You tell him, don't you ever trust him. I'm the only one you can trust'._

* * *

Their noses were almost bumping.

* * *

The eyes sharply rose, Kal was to close to his girl for his liking. '_I will end you mutt. I promise you this, I will be the one to kill you. No one touches my girl.'_

* * *

"Lois I DO care about you," he whispered heatedly against her lips

"You don't have to pretend for my sake Kal," she whispered against his.

"I'm not," he said before he leaned down and gently put his lips over hers. He started to move them as she moved hers. His hands moved around her waist linking behind her. Her arms moved up his as they linked around his neck. The world seemed to disappear as did the clans, the problems and the feud. It was just them. They were complete.

* * *

The eyes grew cold with anger, how dare she. She belongs to him. I will show her what it means to be loyal and I will make sure that he is punished and what better punishment but to see her married to me. The eyes smirked.

The smirk belonged to Andrei.


	11. Chapter 9

Songs

"Sonne" – Rammstein

"Cyanide" – Metallica

"Jump" – Van Halen

**Chapter 9**

Corey sat in his brothers' car, his head resting against the back as his ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to do this. His eyes were fighting a losing battle to stay awake. He leaned forward and turned the engine on; he let it hum for a few minutes, gently soothing him, before he revved it. He pressed the button for the garage door to open and reversed out. It was going to be long night.

He hadn't been at the drifting since the run in with the Akeldama. He hand ran faintly over his lip, still slightly swollen from Lucy's punch. His car glided along the road, twisting with the contours, the black gleaming against the half moon and stars. He pulled out his CD and turned up the volume

'_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Sechs, sieben, acht, neun,_

_Aus!_

_Alle warten auf das LichtFürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht!'_

He bopped his head along as he tried – and failed - to sing along. He saw a car in the rear view mirror, coming up fast behind him. _Shit_. It was centimetres away from his bumper before it slowed down and pulled into the lane next to him when he saw it was Victor in the car. "_Oh your going down b*tch_."

Corey put his foot down watching the needle climb from 60 to 80 to 100. Victor matched the speed and pushed even harder. They had got off the narrow lanes and were now speeding through the empty streets in the town. Corey had got ahead again; he smirked and looked in the rear view to see a very angry Victor, he turned back around and sang along with the new song,

'_Sleep, and dream of this_

_Death angel's kiss_

_Bring final bliss_

_Completely!'_

He zoomed down the empty road, pushing on 150, his eyes were on the rear view mirror.

There was no way he could have seen her.

His eyes flashed back to the road and that's when he saw her face. He skidded to a stop, heard her body fall on the ground the sound. The dull thump. After he tentatively got out the car, he couldn't turn around. He heard Victor pull to a stop. He turned around slowly, wishing that it wasn't who he thought it was. He had only seen the face for a few seconds. Her face was in his direction.

The dread filled him. What had he done? He heard Victor run around to see who it was. His face paled, his legs couldn't hold him anymore and his whole body crumpled to the floor. Corey could see Victor out the corner of his eye. On his knees he slowly moved forward closer and closer till he reached the body. He slowly crouched down extending his hand to brush the hair off the face. He gasped and fell back when he saw who it was. His eyes never left her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful; he kept looking willing for her to wake. He heard Victor behind him, it sounded like he was crying but he couldn't stop looking at her as he moved his head closer towards her. Her eyes fluttered slightly as his breath hit her face "Victor! Victor! Stop crying - she's still alive!"

"What? How can that be? It should have killed her!" he questioned as he moved towards Corey

"I don't' know, but you have to take her." Victor looked at Corey as if to ask if he was sure.

"Listen, the sun's going to be up soon. I can smell it. You need to get her home so she can fight to survive." Victor continued to look at him.

"GO!" Victor jumped at the strength in his voice

"Ok, but I need to you to open the back door of the car." Corey nodded and ran to the car, where he opened the door and stood aside so Victor could lay her down. Victor got out of the car and looked at Corey. It was there for a split second but is felt like he had air of respect and gratitude from Victor.

Corey watched as the car drove off away from the sun back into the night. He stood for a little while longer, feeling the warmth on his back. "_Oh shit,_ _the car!_" He ran to the front but he was lucky - there was no big dent but remnants of her blood were still there. He needed to wash it clean. He let out a sigh and got back in the car. He took a few more deep breaths and drove off. He was in the woods out of sight from preying eyes, the car was fresh nothing remained of what happened. Corey got out the car and walked a few yards in front to the clearing where he sat on the sun rising behind him. He felt a slight pain in his back but he shrugged it off.

The pain increased. Corey let out a howl as his legs began to ache. "_How can this be happening?_" He was transforming. His bones broke and snapped out of place, extending his skeleton. His face grew as it remolded, his features became sharp and his eyes flooded red he let out a howl before he fell back to the floor in half human form. He was there for a few hours while the process continued becoming more painful each time. He found some strength and set off running toward his home.

Every time he transformed it hurt even more, but now it was at random moments. He did know what triggered it off; it was times like these he wished Kal was here. A few more yards then he would be home, he would be safe. He let out a pain-filled howl as he felt the beast trying to take over, wanting to be released but Corey refused it with the little strength he had left. He fell through the door and collapsed on the floor. His body convulsed violently as he tried to get into the foetal position, but unknown to Corey he had woken up Cole. He had crept down the stairs wanting to catch whoever had woken him up from his dreams and throttle them, moving silently along the floor whilst his skilled eyes, those of a predator, were picking up the slightest movement.

His heart was racing as he came closer to the kitchen and he was glad for once Kara had left the door open as he stood there waiting for them to make a sound so he could pounce. A faint groan came from the floor. Cole recognised it straight away. He moved over to be where Corey lay on the floor, shivering while the sweat poured out of his torn skin; he bent down and gently lifted Corey into his arms. He made his way out of the kitchen and downstairs to a room which had been long . Balancing Corey on one arm he opened the door and lay him down.

Cole ran up the stairs to his where his mother slept. His dad was away on clan business so he didn't bother knocking. "Mom, get up. ItsIt's Corey."

"What's wrong?" Lara questioned as she started to get up from bed.

"He's going through his transformation." Lara didn't say a word – she just jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Corey lay in the foetal position, convulsing every few minutes. Outside stood Lara - she wanted to go in but the risk was too great. She would have to watch her son suffer rather than let him out and put innocent lives in danger. The rules had been set for centuries. During the change to an adult Lycan they don't have any control, they act on basic instincts. By any means necessary. The last thing she wanted was her son hunted down like an animal. Her eyes welled up at the memory of Kal and Cole going through this. It was a natural process but it didn't make it easier on her. Her heart was made up of the four men in her life and their pain was her pain.

His eyes shut as the memories came fast and hit him hard. Every hurt, every sadness, every loss. He gasped as the air escaped his lungs. He knew what was happening it happened to his brothers. He really didn't understand it but he knew he was becoming a proper Lycan, an adult Lycan. It was now he became rabid and hunted or a warrior for the clan. His eyes opened slowly to see that everything had a red tint. The walls looked as if they were drenched in blood. He looked down at his own body it too was red. Corey tried to stand but his legs refused. He crawled over to the wall bracing his back against it he tried to lift himself again. He made it half way this time before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground with a thud. He struggled to pull his legs up to his chest. When he finally did he couldn't help but wish Kal was here.

Lois had locked herself in the bathroom. What had she done? This could ruin everything. Standing by the sink she looked at herself in the mirror, her lips still slightly swollen from his kiss. There was no way anyone could find out - what they would do to her, to him. God, why did he have to care? It was much easier when she thought he didn't. Then it was a just a job now it was more. She could still feel the warmth of his lips, a warmth she never thought she would feel. Being a vampire it wasn't found acceptable to be with anything else. _God, if they every found out_... She didn't want to think about what they would do. She couldn't even say she had heard stories about this happening before because if it did no one would dare to say a word about it.

Kal was sitting on the sofa, staring straight ahead at the blank TV with a soppy grin on his face. He couldn't stop smiling. _She had kissed back_. These words made him feel that there was a chance for them. She was the one he couldn't stop dreaming about since he was 13. His thoughts drifted to the reaction of his clan and her clan and his mood dampened. They would be hunted. She would be hunted. No, he would not allow that to happen. She was his to protect.

Kal walked from the sofa to the kitchen. He opened up a drawer and the bottom within it. A mobile phone was shown from its hiding place, this phone contained the one number that could be their salvation but it also was the reason for the clans' divide. It may be their only chance. He sighed while he ran a hand over his face as if to wipe away the thoughts, put the phone back in its place and decided to sleep.

Lois was just falling asleep. She still wasn't happy with sleeping during the night but she had no choice. Her eyelids slowly met and then she heard it:

'_I get up, and nothing gets me down._

_You got it tough. I've seen the toughest soul around.'_

"_You gotta be kidding me._" She grabbed her mobile to see private number flashing on the display. She slid the phone up and put it to her ear

"Hello?" There was no reply but the sound of someone breathing

"Hello?" she repeated as the breathing grew heavier. "_EW you have got to be kidding me!"_ The annoyance within Lois grew; this person was going to know what happens when they wake up Lois.

"You lis…" the line went dead. _Argh!_ She flung the phone on the bedside table and turned over muttering something about creepy midnight calls and she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Corey woke up in a cold sweat, his surroundings weren't familiar and he started to panic. He tried to stand up "Argh!" A sharp pain ran through his body and his legs were sore and stiff. All strength in them had been drained and he collapsed against the wall. He tried to remember how he got here, but nothing came to mind. All he could remember was the smell of fresh blood. He let out a scream as his body began to transform again but this time into a full Lycan.

Kal woke to the sound of his mobile ringing he leaned the top half of his body off the couch leaving his legs covering the blanket.

"Hey do you know what time it is? ….. Cole? What's up?"

"It's Corey."

Kal rose into the sitting position. All Cole said went in but he didn't know how to respond.

"Kal you there?" Cole grew worried he knew how close Kal and Corey were it was like him and Kal.

"I'm on my way," Kal said with a steely determination

"Kal, Kal yo…" but it was too late, Kale had hung up.

Lois had finally got back to sleep, her dreams slowly began and ease took over her.

BANG! The front door slammed shut

"Huh? What?" Lois woke in a daze she slowly crept out of bed and to the door that divided her and Kal. She took a deep breath before she slid open the door slowly moving into the room to find it empty. _Where did he go?_ She moved over to the kitchen bar to find a note saying 'Gone out.' _That's it?_ Seriously she left the note on the bar and walked to the fridge, pulling out her drink she put in her glass, taking a sip she decided she needed something stronger/ She looked at the shelf and saw a half empty bottle of vodka. She reached up and grabbed it, put a drop in first and looked at it for a minute then put some more in she grabbed the glass and took a massive gulp.

She looked at the clock she still had a few hours before the sun came out. She smirked. It was time she met with some of her old friends. She got changed and left.

Kal stormed through the front door of the family house and straight into his mom's study.

"Where is he Mom?" Lara jumped in shock as Kal's voice she got up and walked up to him.

"Kal-el, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" She was worried and it showed in her voice.

"Everything's fine, where's Corey?" he persisted.

"Corey? He will be fine, everyone goes through this. Please tell me you didn't leave Lois by herself." Kal snapped out of his focus on Corey.

"Lois, she will be fine..." Lara gave him a stern look.

"Can I see Corey? … Then I'll go back." Kal pleaded.

"Kal-el, I'm sorry but I am not able to see him and I'm his mother. So you won't be able to," Lara said her voice full of regret.

Kals face was full of sorrow but he understood. "I better be going then." He kissed his mom goodbye and then left.

Lois had walked to where Kal had parked the car and luckily it was still there. She grabbed the key from its hiding place and jumped in. She looked in the rear-view mirror and then set off.

She pulled up outside a derelict building - there were a few cars scattered in the area but not much else. The buildings windows were all blacked out, keeping the sun out for as long as possible. She walked up to the front of the building to the door and knocked 3 times. She heard a voice from the other side it was muffled but she still heard it and replied. The door swung open and she entered. Each of the walls were all black with luminous paint the lights flashing making it difficult for a newbie to find there confidence. But Lois was not a newbie. She marched through the corridor past all the faces which saw her and reached the end door which contained the stairs to the top. The faces moved to the side to let her pass as she climbed. She finally reached the top floor; opened the door and found it empty. Lois smirked - they were there and she knew it, it was just a matter of time before the showed themselves.

Kal walked back to the . He didn't know why he didn't take the car as it would have been a lot easier and his Converse would still be clean! He looked down at themwiththem with a disgusted look on his face as the mud covered them completely and sighed, knowing they would be a nightmare to clean. He had reached the house and noticed it was quiet.

Too quiet.

He crept into the house as the faint smell of blood hit his senses and moved into the kitchen to find a half full glass. He didn't know much about blood but he knew the blood was too light in colour. He picked it up slowly bringing it up to his nose, but his hand stopped near his chin as he could smell the vodka in it.

He poured it down the drain. _What had she done_? He moved toward his room thinking he would find her in a drunken stupor. The door slowly opened and Kal walked through to find it empty. _Shit where did she go?_ The panic rose within him. He needed to find her.

Lois sat on the middle of the couch. She had poured herself a drink which she sipped while she waited. She looked around the room - she still didn't understand their infatuation with purple, it was nice but they did really overdo it. She sat back and let out a sigh just as she heard the door open. She took another sip of her drink

"What are you doing in restricted area maggot?" The venom spat out of his voice.

Lois kept her back to him. "Who are you calling maggot?"

"Lois?" the surprise filled his voice. She stood up and turned around facing him.

"Ha Lois!" he said as he opened his arms for her which she readily entered. He held her for a minute. She had missed him - he was her Teddy, she always missed him.

"I missed you, how have you been? Where you been I should ask?" He gave her a smile

Lois removed herself from his arms and moved back to the couch "I had some jobs to do for my father but I found some free time so I thought I would come and see you." He nodded his head.

"Well its good of you to come and see the us, even though we are just the lowly servants compared to your usual company I bet," he sarcastically replied while jabbing her playfully in the side.

"Well of course I have to spend time with the …" She looked down at his clothes and then back to his face "less fortunate" finished Lois in her mock posh voice. Causing him to laugh at her. _Same old Lois._

"So, how's it been? At home I mean. I'm guessing your dad still isn't a big fan of me."

"Don't worry about it, it's not difficult to get my fathers disapproval but give him time. He will come round I promise you." Lois gave him a small smile.

"It's because of my family history isn't it?" He grew angry and Lois knew it. "I wasn't raised with any of it, ok I know the stories and share the same blood but that's not me."

"Teddy, don't. It doesn't bother me that you come from the Incubus line. I think it's just what they are known for, you know."

"What you mean the sex with woman and then tormenting them?" he said giving her a look of disgust. "You do know that that's not me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Lois needed to change the subject now. "Where is everyone else?" She noticed that Teddy's face saddened. "Teddy what's wrong?"

Kal stormed out the house. He needed to find her. How could she be so stupid? She could have at least left a note for him. He ran through the trees towards his car, it would be quicker looking for her in that. He got to the place were his car should be but it was empty. The blood boiled within him _She took my car SHE FREAKING TOOK MY CAR!!_ He set off running down the main road he would bring her back by any means necessary. With every step the worry built up within but was over powered by the anger. He increased his running speed again, he looked at the sky he didn't have long the sun would be up soon.

Corey was in the room still, the walls were engraved with scratches left by his claws. He was in the corner his eyes on the door willing it to open wanting to be free. He closed his eyes and listened.

They crept outside the house. Their eyes watching for any sign of movement but there wasn't any. They slowly moved into the house, all covered in black unable to distinguish them from the darkness of the house. They crept downstairs where Corey waited. They looked at the door; it would be easy enough to open. Slowly they unbolted the door. Corey heard the door open slightly then the sound of footsteps leaving. He opened his eyes, he had a way out. He ran through the house till he got outside he was silent, the hunger within overpowered him. He needed to feed.

He set of running in the direction of town.

"Teddy I wish I knew about it earlier. I would have come and seen you sooner" Lois .stressed She looked out the blackened windows andsheand she could see the sun rise. She had to leave.

"Teddy I gotta go before the sun rises."

"Wait you're going? Why?"

"I'm not meant to be out at all, I needed to see you and the rest of them though. I missed all of you." She saw the look on Teddy's face "Don't worry I'll come see you soon. Promise." She gave him a hug and left.

She made her way outside and walked towards the car. There was something different with the air this morning.

Corey had reached the derelict part of town and stood there tall while his eyes scanned the area. His eyes stopped searching. He had found this target. A brunette. _Perfect_.

Songs

"Sonne" – Rammstein

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf  
Sechs, sieben, acht, neun, Aus.

Alle warten auf das Licht  
Fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
Sie wird heute Nacht nicht untergehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
Kann verbrennen kann euch blenden  
Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht  
Sie wird heute nacht nicht untergehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht, neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich heiss auf dein Gesicht  
Legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
Das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust  
Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen  
Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht, neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Aus

"Cyanide" – Metallica

Sleep, and dream of this  
Death angel's kiss  
Brings final bliss  
Completely!

Empty they say  
Death, won't you let me stay?  
Empty they say  
Death, hear me call your name?  
Oh, call your name!

Suicide, I've already died  
You're just the funeral I've been waiting for  
Cyanide, living dead inside  
Break this empty shell forevermore

Wait, wait patiently  
Your death-black wings  
Unfolding sleep  
Spreading on me

Empty they say  
Death, won't you let me stay?  
Empty they say  
Death, hear me call your name  
Oh, call your name!

Suicide, I've already died  
You're just the funeral I've been waiting for  
Cyanide, living dead inside  
Break this empty shell forevermore

Say, is that rain or are they tears?  
That stained your concrete face for years  
The crying, weeping, shedding strife  
Year after year, life after life

An air of freshly broken ground  
A concrete angel lit right down  
Upon the grave which swallows fast  
It's peace at last  
Oh, peace at last

Empty they say  
Death, won't you let me stay?  
Empty they say  
Death, hear me call your name  
Oh, call your name

Suicide, I've already died  
You're just the funeral I've been waiting for  
Cyanide, living dead inside  
Break this empty shell forevermore

Forevermore!  
Forevermore!  
It's just the funeral I've been waiting for!

"Jump" – Van Halen

I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough. I've seen the toughest soul around.  
And I know, baby, just how you feel.  
You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real  
Oh can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean ?

Might as well jump. Jump !  
Might as well jump.  
Go ahead, jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump.

Aaa-ohh Hey you ! Who said that ?  
Baby how you been ?  
You say you don't know, you won't know  
until you begin.  
Well can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean ?

Might as well jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump.  
Might as well jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump. Jump!

(guitar solo)  
(keyboard solo)

Part of the video version: Aaa-ohh!

Might as well jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump.  
Get it and jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!


End file.
